Unheard Love
by bleeding scarlet blood
Summary: Bella just moved to town. She meets Jasper, who she had a confusing start with. Jasper is a beautiful deaf boy, who doesn't have very many friends becasue of his handicap. well, Bella is about to change that. R
1. Chapter 1

Today was my first day at forks high. I wasn't exactly gung hoe about it either. I'd rather be home in phoenix at school, but mom got married to a younger man, which I have no idea what entered her mind to do so but not my business...maybe he made her feel young and beautiful again? I don't know...and I'm getting off track here.

As I was saying, Today was my first day as the new kid at a school who only had a couple hundred students. Everyone would know about me, and I absolutely loath attention. You don't have to worry about me being an attention whore, I try to run and hide from it much as possible.

So, really what I'm trying to say is, I'm stuck in a town named after eating utensils that never stops pissing outside with a bunch of small hick town people.

Oh joy.

I glared out the windshield of my father's police cruiser. Not only was I going to an small town school where everyone would know of my arrival regardless, they would also know I arrived in a police car.

Mother hell...

"Really dad, I would rather have walked instead of being driven in this" I grumbled as I willed the windshield to melt under my heated gaze.

"Non-sense. I have to register you" He stated.

I only sunk lower in the leather seat, willing it to let me merge with it.

I groaned when I saw a red brick building come into view.

Teenagers were everywhere in the parking lot, getting out of rusty old beat up vehicles, leaning against cars while chatting with their group of friends.

Well, that all stopped when Dad's car pulled into the parking lot...they all looked at the car in wonder.

Like they didn't know what a police car looked like.

What a bunch of idiots.

Charlie parked the car, killed the engine and exited, not even waiting for me.

Cursing under my breathe I grabbed my bag and threw the hood of my hoodie over my head, then walked briskly to the doors to follow my father.

The inside looked normal enough...with a tad too many cheery posters but that I could easily ignore. Up further down the hall I saw my dad make a right and I jogged to catch up with him, so I wouldn't get lost in this school.

Well, I lost him anyway, after about five minutes of searching for the main office. And my awesome tracking abilities found it, and not because of the huge sign that said "MAIN OFFICE" either...

I opened the door and walked into the stuff office, where a bright headed woman was trying to flirt with my dad.

Gross.

She was laughing at whatever he was saying, which I know she was only doing to try to be charming, because my dad is not funny. He does knock knock jokes for crying out loud!

"Dad?" I called from behind him.

He turned to me and smiled then turned to miss laugh-a lot to introduce me.

"This is my daughter Bella" He stated somewhat proudly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. I've heard so much about you" She smiled.

"Oh that's lovely" I said then smiled sweetly. It was totally sarcastic but she didn't seem to notice but Charlie did, I could tell by the sharp look he shot at me.

"Here's your schedule Bella. I hope to see you around and hope you have a great year here at Forks high" She grinned.

"Thank you" I smiled and took the paper from her.

I looked at my schedule and saw I had math...just great, math first thing in the morning.

"Well, I'm off" I saluted them and walked out the door before they could say farewell.

After some difficulty finding my class room I found it and entered and it was like someone flipped a switch. People who were conversing with neighbours shut right up and stared at me with their mouths hanging right open. Really, haven't they ever had new kids or whatever?

I looked at the teacher.

"I'm new and this is my first class I guess" I shrugged.

The teacher nodded then stood up and took my schedule then scanned it nodded once again then handed it back, and went back to his seat and sat down.

Really, what was the point of that?

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked.

I cringed and looked back at the class nervously as they stared back expectantly.

"Um...Name's Bella, from Arizona and...That's about it" I said then turned back to the teacher.

"Take a seat at the desk close to the back Bella" He nodded with his head in the direction it was in.

I nodded and scurried to the seat and plopped right down and looked up to see people turned in their seats, not even bothering to hide that they were staring at me.

I glared back and they looked shocked and turned around as the guy started to teach his lesson.

Well, my mind was made up about this teacher.

I hated him.

Not only for the subject he taught, but because he made me introduce myself, therefore, making me the centre of attention longer than necessary.

An hour to long later the bell finally rang, signalling that class was over. I looked at my schedule and saw I had English next. I got up, gathered my bag and rushed out of the class so I had more time to get to class. They only had a five minute break in between classes.

Ha! Room 204. My English class.

I walked in, thinking I'd be the first one that is until I saw the most gorgeous boy I'd ever had the blessing of laying my eyes on.

He had gold color hair that curled gently and framed his face in the most enticing way. His eyes were the perfect shape with the most unique pale blue- silver color I've ever seen. His lips where the perfect shape and they were not to plump or thin...they were...well...perfect.

This boy was God's gift to earth.

And he was sitting in one of the desks in the front, looking down at his phone. His strong hands moving with graceful speed as he texted some unknown person.

I think I stood there for a good minute, staring at him, no doubt looking like a damn baffoon.

"Can I help you?" I heard a feminine voice call out.

I snapped out of my drooling trance and looked over and saw a dark haired lady sitting at a teacher's desk.

"Oh um, I'm new. My name's Bella and this is my next class" I said to her, unable to help but sneak a glance at the boy who was now looking up at the clock, not even bothering to acknowledge my presence.

"Well hello Bella. It's nice to meet you and I'm happy to be having you in my class. You have a seat next to Jasper" She smiled and pointed to the seat on the right of the beautiful boy.

I did a little happy dance in my head as I made my way over to my appointed seat and sat down. Now he looked over, curiosity evident in his blue depths.

I smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I introduced myself.

He did something I didn't expect.

He looked at me like I grew three extra dragon heads.

I was kind of hoping her would introduce himself also, not look at me like I'm crazy...

Like I knew his name was jasper, but still, it's only polite to introduce yourself...

"Oh Bella..." I heard my teacher call out. I looked up and she looked apologetic.

"I forgot to tell you..." she started but then a bunch of teenage boys entered while horsing around, effectively drowning out her voice.

I glanced at the boy and he was staring blankly ahead.

A few more students entered then I heard the second bell, meaning class was now officially starting.

The teacher made her way up to the front and started to get everyone's attention. Everyone finally calmed down and listened to her while she talked.

"Everybody we have a new student. Her name is Bella. So please make her feel welcome" She smiled sweetly at the class.

The whole class said "Hi Bella", well, except Jasper.

Satisfied, the teacher went on with her lesson. She was just doing a review, stuff I learned years ago. The different types of conflict one can find in a story.

I looked over at Jasper and he seemed to be really concentrating on the lesson.

Finally after another hour of glancing over at jasper, and seeing him each time with that focused look the bell rang. I looked at my schedule and saw we actually now had lunch.

Well, that was different.

I got up, gathered all my stuff and was about to leave when-

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" My teacher called.

"Oh yeah sure" I said and walked over to her desk.

"I forgot to tell you earlier. Jasper is deaf" She stated softly.

I was shocked and dumbfounded.

"Deaf?" I squeaked.

"Yes Bella. He can't hear at all" She said solemnly.

Oh no wonder he looked at me like I was an idiot...

"But he can read lips pretty well" She added.

"I suppose he would have to, to be able to take these classes" I said. She nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to keep you from your lunch Bella." She smiled and shooed me away playfully. I could tell I would like her.

I walked out of the class in a daze.

He was deaf...

He couldn't hear at _all._

Some deaf people could barely hear anything but had some hearing, like everything sounded like it was under tons of water but still.

It must have sucked, not being able to hear the rain, or birds singing or simply other people's laughter...

I wanted to pity him, but I didn't like to be pitied so I would try not to.

I was able to find the cafeteria pretty easily and walked in and saw tables full of people conversing happily and animatedly.

I sighed and went to the buffet style thing and grabbed an apple and yogurt, not in the mood for something big and turned and scanned the room for any empty seats.

Deciding to eat outside I made my way to the door when someone called my name.

"Your Bella right?" I heard a male name call out.

I felt like saying "No it's Judy" with an eye role but I contained myself...barely.

"Yup that's me" I said to a blonde boy. He had a roundish face. Just coming into puberty probably.

"I'm Mike; would you like to sit with us?" He asked as he motioned to the table, and there was indeed a seat empty.

"Oh sure. Thank you" I said as I sat down.

I looked at everyone around the table. There was a dark haired girl with glasses sitting beside a boy with oil black hair, who had his arm around her. Then there was a light brown haired girl with a head band on and hazel eyes that looked liked she was studying me.

"That's Angela and Eric, then she is Jessica" He said as he pointed to each one.

"Hello" I greeted them softly. Jessica gave a half smile and Angela smiled shyly while Eric openly grinned.

"So, you're from Arizona?" Angela asked.

"Yupperz that I am" I nodded.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, tan?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I'm a proud misfit. Hardcore I tell you" I told her seriously.

She obviously couldn't tell I was joking and being sarcastic, ah, what a fun one she is...

Mike laughed as Eric chuckled and Angela giggled.

"Your funny Arizona" Mike grinned as he called me by his new 'Nickname'.

I just nodded solemnly.

"It's a curse" I sighed sadly and the whole table erupted in laughter, well except miss kill joy.

"How do you like Forks so far?" Angela asked.

"Its ight" I nodded my head slowly with pretend swagger.

She grinned.

"How do you like your morning classes?" Mike asked.

"There okay I guess" I told him.

"Yeah I have English with you, But I sit close to the back" He informed me.

"Oh okay" I nodded.

I looked around the cafeteria and Jessica decided I stole enough of her lime light and tried to steal Mike's attention from me and Saw Jasper sitting at a table with equally beautiful people, but he was by far the most gorgeous boy there.

There was a blonde girl who looked like beauty incarnate herself, leaning against a big built dark haired boy. He looked like he could break me like a twig, without breaking a sweat. But I saw him smile goofily at a pixie looking girl across from him and decided he was like a teddy bear.

Speaking of the pixie girl, she had dark hair, almost black, cut in a pixie cut. She looked tiny and fragile. She was sitting beside a bronze hair boy whose hair looked carefully style to look like sex hair.

They were all talking together, except jasper of course, he was just staring at the table blankly.

I kind of felt bad for him, it looked like they weren't even attempting to converse with him.

I saw the big one look over at jasper and tap his shoulder, effectively getting the male beauty's attention. The big one was talking in sign language to him! So Jasper knew sign language!

...okay that was a stupid question...of course he did Bella...

"Who are they?" I asked, not bringing my eyes away from the table.

"Oh those are the Cullen's" Angela told me.

I finally dragged my eyes away from the table and looked at curiously.

It seem Jessica was a gossiping queen since now she actually made an effort to talk now.

"Yeah. They are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's kids" She explained.

"The blonde ones are Jasper and Rosalie. They are twins. But Jasper is deaf" She explained animatedly.

"And the big one is Emmett and the dark haired girl is Alice and the bronzed haired boy is Edward. But the weird thing is they are like all together! Like together together!" She gossiped, like we were discussing aliens walking the earth.

"What?" I screeched...they were committing incest?

"There not actually related Bella" Angela informed me. She knew what I was thinking obviously.

Now I was even more confused.

"The only ones related are Jasper and Rosalie. And Rosalie is dating Emmett and Alice with Edward. They are all adopted. The Cullen's parents aren't even that old. Late twenties, early thirties I think" Angela explained.

"But it's still weird. They like...live together" Jessica shivered. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"It's not that bad" I relented.

Jessica raised an eye brow and looked at me like I was crazy...A lot of people were looking at me like that lately...

Just then the bell rang. Everyone inhabiting the room got up, pushed their chairs in and cleaned there mess...not much like my old school. They figured the older janitor could take care of it. Which was just rude and ignorant.

"Which class do you have next Bella?" Mike asked me.

I pulled out my schedule from my pocket and scanned it.

"Biology" I sighed.

"Oh..I have trigonometry" He said sadly.

"I truly feel your pain my friend" I put my hand to my heart and closed my eyes.

He grinned in response.

"I'll take you to your class if you want" He offered.

"As tempting as that is, I don't want you late for you class because of me. Just point that way and I'll try my best to track it down" I stated.

"Okay. It's just down that hall then go right then it's in the left hall of that" He said.

I just stared at him blankly then nodded slowly.

Yeah like I got that...

Well an hour later and I was free of Bio. He mostly talked about what to look forward and such. It was pretty boring and I almost passed out.

So now off to find chemistry I go. Whoo hooo...

Finding my chemistry class with no difficulty since it was near my last class room I entered and was blessed to see Jasper was in this class as well.

And again we were the only ones. The teacher wasn't here either.

I went and sat down beside him, him once again not even acknowledging my presence.

I sat thinking what I should about this morning. I didn't really want to let it go, but he might not even bother...um...listening to me?

Okay this was slightly difficult...

I then got an idea.

I pulled out my cell phone and started to text in a message.

I then turned and tapped his desk then gently slide my phone in front of him when he turned his attention to me. He looked at me shocked yet puzzled then picked up my phone and read the message I typed out for him.

_Sorry about this morning. Hope I didn't make u uncomfortable. I'm Bella by the way. _

He looked up from the message then he smiled a small smile, but I could still see curiosity in there depths.

He held out his hand, for me to shake no doubt. I put my hand in his and almost passed out. It was strong yet held my hand gently, like he was afraid of breaking it. And his hands were unbelievable soft, but not too soft to the point of being girly.

I smiled at him and his smile grew and he nodded once.

He then handed me back my phone and took out his then started to type a message.

_It's nice to meet you Bella. But I can't help but wonder why you are talking to me. Usually when ppl learn im deaf they don't even bother anymore. _

I read the message and my heart started to ache. People probably talked to him, then once they found out he had a handicap they just ditched. How heartless of them!

I took my phone and started to type.

_I'm not like that. I want to get to know u. Maybe be friends? :)_

He smiled as he read the text. He really did have a beautiful smile to go with his face. He had pearly white teeth that were straight, none crooked at all.

He looked up and grinned. He nodded. I smiled in return. He handed back my phone and I took, paused then started writing again.

_Not 2 sound rude or ignorant. But i've never met a deaf person, so sadly i don't no sign language. We will have to talk thru text :( is that bad?_

He actually laughed. He laughed! Argh if only he could talk because he would without a doubt have a wonderful voice.

He looked at me, amusement evident in his eyes.

He shook his head then typed and handed me his phone.

_It's not a bad thing at all. I don't expect ppl 2 automatically know sign lang. This is fine :)_

I sighed of relief and gave him back his phone. He immediately started typing another message and handed it to me.

_You don't always have to type ur message. I can read lips just fine. Just tap my shoulder 2 get my attention and talk and i'll type a reply. It'll b easier 4 u. _

I looked at him and nodded.

"Okay" I said and he laughed softly.

"You have a pretty laugh" I told him. He should at least know he sounds nice, since he doesn't even know that himself.

He looked stunned for a second then tilted his head curiously.

He then typed a message quickly.

_Really?_

I smiled and nodded.

He then started to type another message.

_Do mind if i give u my #? I just think it would be easier sending texts then having to trade our phones back and forth_

I smiled and nodded, I admit, I was a little too eager to get his number.

He held out his hand for my phone, which I handed to him and in a few seconds he had his number programmed in.

I scanned through my contacts and sure enough, there he was. I clicked his name and sent him a text.

_How do you get to class on time? When the bell rings?_

He got the text a few seconds later and read it then looked up and smirked lazily then started to type a reply.

_I have alarms on my phone. My phone vibrates when the bell rings. _

Just to prove his point he held up his phone then it lit up and started buzzing just as the official bell rang, signalling class was starting.

I looked shocked then looked around me to notice that students had arrives at some point and I didn't even notice!

I looked back him bewildered and he had his lips in a firm line. I had a feeling he was trying not to laugh at me.

Just then a dark skinned lady with glasses started to call everyone to attention and tapped out table we were sitting at, probably to get jaspers attention and continued on with speaking about whatever.

I wonder how he did in school. He seemed really focused on whatever the teacher was saying and yet he was able to take notes. He even took some without even looking at his notebook!

Damn, wish I could do that.

My writing was barely readable as it was...imagine what it would be like if I wasn't even looking...

So about after an hour of talking about stuff the class came to an end. I looked over and saw that Jasper also had very neat writing while mine looked like a grade three kids printing.

He closed his notebook and grabbed everything of his and stood up and looked at me, obviously waiting for me to get up.

I quickly got all my junk together and hastily stood up and pulled out my schedule and looked it over.

Jasper reached out and held the schedule in his hand, giving a gentle tug, letting me know he wanted to look at it, yet asking for wordless permission. I let go and he took it and looked it over and looked at me with a breath taking smile and handed me back my schedule and motioned for me to follow him.

I looked at my schedule and saw I had photography after, one of my options apparently.

I tapped Jasper's shoulder and he turned to me.

"Do you have photography also?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded.

I couldn't help it; his smile was contagious so I grinned in return.

He continued walked and I obediently followed. He led me into a room with tables, room enough to seat two and sat at one in the front and I plopped myself down beside him and he grinned.

Kids started to pile in and they were soon followed by a shorter man, a man of 5'6 maybe?

He took one good look at everyone and smiled.

"Well hello everyone! I sure hope you all are looking forward to capture life in stills!" HE grinned happily at everyone as some kids laughed and replied happily.

"Great enthusiasm by the way folks" He clapped.

"Anyway, I all hope you all have your own digital cameras for this class" HE told everyone.

I groaned and put my head down on the desk.

The teacher laughed good naturedly and continued.

"If you don't that's fine too. Just try to get one in a week or two. I have some at the back of the room. Not many so you'll have to share with the person beside you. That person will be your partner for the rest of the year" He informed the class.

I heard kids move out of their seats and go to the back of the room. I sighed into the desk. Why did dad sign me up for this class if I didn't have a camera? Like seriously?

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked up and into Jasper's pale blue-silver gaze.

He held up a fancy digital camera and smiled softly.

He motioned to it and looked back at me.

"You saying we can share?" I asked. He nodded in return with a grin.

I smiled.

"Thank you jazz" He grinned even more.

"Um Bella? Jasper's deaf" I heard a nasal voice tell me like I was an impaired child. I turned around and saw this silver blonde girl looking at me with a glare yet she looked like she thought I was an idiot.

"No really? I didn't know that" I said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"He's deaf. Not dumb" I told her like she was slow.

"What bus do you ride? The looong one? Or the short one?" I asked while motioning with my hands, earning a few chuckles from my classmates.

She just glowered and walked away.

I grunted in disgust at her and turned to jasper and he looked slightly saddened. He obviously knew she was giving her a hard time because of him.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded then got out his phone and started typing a message.

_You didn't have to do that you know. Im use to it. _

He texted and when I got I looked up and he smiled sadly.

_So? People have to learn u are a normal person to. Ur unique. U have feelings too. Just cuz ur deaf doesn't mean ur not human too. _

When he got the message his snapped his head up and locked eyes with me. He looked shocked. Yet there was another emotion in his eyes, one I couldn't quite decipher.

What I didn't know was out teacher was watching us very closely.

"Okaay class. Look up front" He called out.

I motioned for jasper to look up front and he did right away, but not before sparing me another glance.

"This is a slide show, just of the different type and style of photography there is" He nodded and turned the lights off and pressed a button on a remote and a picture of a purple flower showed on screen.

So for the next hour, the teacher went through so many different pictures of different styles, some by famous photographers, and some by himself.

When he was done and flipped the lights on I was relieved. I looked over and jaw even jasper looked bored. He had is arm on the desk and was resting his head against his hand as he stared blankly up ahead.

The bell rang signalling it was time to go home. I gathered my stuff and watched jasper as he slowly and lazily got his stuff together and he stood up then stretched.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned his tired gaze to me.

"How'd you like it?" I asked.

He merely shrugged and got out his phone and texted, not nearly as fast as he usually typed.

_It was slightly boring. I want to take pictures. Not look at them. Plus I couldn't tell what he was saying. I was missing a lot of his words so I gave up close to the beginning. Probably cuz it was dark in here i had a hard time keeping up. _

I looked up and nodded apologetically and he smiled lazily then yawned. I laughed.

"Are you tired?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well it's home time. Get a good sleep tonight" I smiled.

He grinned and nodded.

We both walked out of the class room, taking our time down the halls, while other student hurried to get out of this prison.

WE finally reached the front doors and Jasper turned to me and smiled. I smiled in return.

He motion behind him with his head and I got the message.

"You got to go?" I asked.

He smiled softly and nodded.

"Okay. Have a great evening Jazz" I said then went forward and hugged him.

He seemed shocked, since he froze up then he gradually relaxed and returned my embrace. I didn't exactly want to end this hug anytime soon but knew I had to so I slowly released and smiled up at him.

He smiled tenderly then turned around and ran across the parking lot to this silver car and hopped in then I watched as it pulled out.

I sighed happily. He was actually a nice guy. So what if he was deaf? He was a kind hearted person and I liked him.

I then looked at my phone and read the text he just sent me.

_You have a good night to Bellz :)_

Nothing could ruin my day. Hell, Dad could even pick me up in the cruiser and I would happily get in. Which he was by the way...

This morning I wasn't looking forward to school at all, but now...now I'm glad I went.

_**~~~~~To BE continued~~~~**_

_**There you have it. My 1st chapter of Unheard love.**_

_**I hope it was something different.**_

_**And I'm still working on my other story. Pretend. I had ch 16 as an authors note but updated and replaced it with the real chapter 16 so if u read that story and haven't read it yet, you can **_____

_**Anyway, tell me how you like this story and tell me ur thoughts : ).**_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


	2. Chapter 2

As of now, I was in dad's police cruiser happily watching the scenery go by.

"Did you have a good day Bells?" Charlies asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah I did, but do you know what would make it even better?" I said to him.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"You telling me I don't have to be driven to school in the cruiser anymore" I said.

The corner of his lips quirked the slightest after I said this and he looked at me amused.

"You have your licence right?" He asked me.

"Dad, I just turned seventeen. What seventeen year old doesn't have there licences?" I asked him bewildered.

Charlie just shrugged then turned his attention back to the road.

AS we were pulling up to the house, I saw a big old red truck in out drive.

"Are you expecting company?" I asked Charlie.

He just chuckled while shaking his head. He parked the cruiser, killed the engine and climbed out, me not to far behind him.

"No, this is a welcome home present" He announced while patting the trucks hood.

I stared at him and absolute shock.

"This is for _ME?" _I gasped as he nodded an affirmative.

"Holy shit" I screeched as I stared at the car.

"Bella" He said in a warning tone.

"Yeah yeah I know, swearing isn't lady like and blah blah blah" I rolled my eyes as I walked to the driver's door.

I opened the door and looked inside. It was a standard, no shock there since it was ancient but I like it. I had personality. And the scent of tobacco seemed to be permanent locked in the old worn out leather seats.

"This is perfect" I grinned and turned to give my dad a hug, which I did rarely.

He seemed stunned, since he was stiff as a bored but he awkwardly patted my back, so it was alright.

"I'm glad you like it bells" He told me.

"Like it? I love it!" I jumped up and down and then hopped in my truck and sighed happily.

"But you didn't have to buy me a car. I would have got one" I told him.

"No it's alright. I bought it from a friend so it was practically free" He smiled, making him look 20 years younger.

"Tell him thank you" I said as I hopped out and shut the door gently behind me. This monster was my new baby.

"So tell me about your first day of school Bella" Charlie told me as we entered the door of the house.

"It was good surprisingly" I nodded.

Charlie went into the living room and made himself comfortable in the chair and motioned me to sit on the couch.

"Tell me more" He asked, truly curious.

"Well, the classes are ok. And I've met a few people already" I stated.

"Who?" He asked.

"Well a mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela. Oh and I've made friends with Jasper" I smiled.

"Jasper? Jasper Whitlock?" Dad asked taken aback.

"I thought it was Cullen" I asked confused.

"All the Cullen kids are adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are twins but have different last names. There birth parents weren't legally married yet. Just engaged, but never got around to the wedding" Charlie explained.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Died. Car crash. And since they had no family left they were put in the system I think. Then got adopted by the Cullen's."He stated solemnly.

Psh, leave it to Jessica to leave this part out.

"I didn't know. Jessica only told me so much" I whispered.

Man Jasper didn't have it easy. Can't hear a single thing, loses his parents then put in the system. Hopefully the Cullen's were a good family.

"I only know so much myself. And Jessica Stanley? That whole family are gossipers" He grumbled.

"Seems like it" I mumbled in agreement.

Charlie looked outside and sighed, I looked and saw it was raining.

Oh joy.

"Does it always piss outside" I sighed of annoyance.

"Bella, it rains here more than everywhere else in the United States" Charlie stared blankly.

I groaned and slumped in my seat.

Oh what a joyous life I will live here...

"Well, I better go get you some new tires for the truck. I noticed the old ones are getting pretty bald" He stood up and stretched then walked to the front door.

"You don't have to do that dad" I told him from my perch on the couch.

"Surprisingly it snows in September here Bella. Just want to be safe. And it rains almost non-stop" He said as he slipped on his coat.

"Mother hell..." I groaned under my breath.

What kind of place did I move to?

...

...

...

Last night dad went and got me new tires, I checked them out and saw they were firestone or some shit...I don't speak cars so...whatever.

Anyway, now it was morning and I had an hour till school started.

Accidently slept in...Don't have an alarm clock, well at least not anymore...not after yesterday morning...

Well anyway, I was awake, staring out my window in horror.

There was _snow!_

And not just a little bit! There was like a foot of it!

Damn dad, fucking jinxed this shit!

"You have got to be kidding me" I breathed out in annoyance.

Shaking my head in frustration, I grabbed my blinds and hastily shut them, as if to make the snow disappear.

So now, fifteen minutes later, after rushing to get ready, realizing I had like half an hour to kill, I was taking my time to eat my breakfast.

Seeing my phone flash on the table I reached over and looked and saw I had a text from Jasper.

_Looks like the clouds had an orgasm and the aftermath is on the ground. _

I struggled not to spit my cereal and milk out my mouth when I read that. I did choke though. After coughing I was laughing.

Grinning and shaking my head I typed a reply.

_And how would you say clouds had said orgasm?_

Shortly after I got a reply.

_Probably from the sun. I hear it's really hot. Tho I wouldn't know, frickin clouds keep it to itself...tho really Bella, it was only a matter of time they had an orgasm, looks like sooner than I thought tho, sun must be good. _

And I almost died when I read that. Who knew Jasper had a sense of humour like that? 

_Jasper Jasper Jasper, Who knew? Anyway, I'll see you at school. Leaving now. _

I got a text as soon as I climbed in my baby monster.

_You're just leaving now? I've been here for ten minutes. _

Damn, why did they leave so early? Hell, I was going to be early enough. Fifteen minutes until school started. And the dive was only about five minutes, possible ten though in this beast.

_What do you do in your spare time?_

Boy did that guy text fast. Just as I was about to pull out I got a text.

_Sit in the car for a few, and then go in for my first class early. _

Shaking my head I typed a reply.

_Sounds fun, anyway, I'll see you in a few. Going on the road. Ttyl_

Shutting my phone and throwing it on my passenger seat I put my beast in gear and pulled out onto the open road.

So here I was, pulling into the parking lot and trying to find an open slot in the crowded lot.

Not able to find one I had to park on the side, along with a few other older cars.

Hoping out and grabbing my bag I looked up and saw Jasper, not fifteen feet from me, walking with his head down, probably looking at his phone.

Then to my horror, I saw an older car spin out of control, heading right towards Jasper, the wheels giving off a horrid screeching noise, the sound of the brakes clamping down on the tires, but to no use and the car slide out of control, making a one way trip toward where Jasper was.

I knew Jasper couldn't hear therefore couldn't jump out of the way.

Not thinking at all, I raced forward and pushed him with all my might out of the path of the fast oncoming car.

Losing my balance, I was about to fall after Jasper, when I felt something bulldoze my hip with such force I thought I would pass out and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. The force of the unknown object hit my so hard I flew a feet at an odd angle and hit the black cement with insane force.

Groaning, I pulled myself into a fetal position on my side, while bringing my hand to my right hip, the one that happened to be injured.

At first I didn't know what was the thing that crashed into me, but after the shock and barely able to think through the pain, I figured out it was probably the car the hit me.

Once I was able to think around the pain, which was kind of hard, I notice a sea of people around me. I saw like fifteen faces I didn't even recognize.

And all of them seemed to be talking, to me, and to the people beside them, but I couldn't figure out what the hell they were saying!

"Go away" I groaned.

I just wanted to be in pain in solitude for fuck sakes.

Well, they ignored me anyway and continued to panic like monkeys who couldn't find bananas.

Then I saw a face I could actually tolerate.

Jasper.

He pushed his way through the sea of people and kneeled down before me, like an angel about to take me from my misery.

He looked so worried, his eyes wide and shiny, like they were filled with unshed tears.

I so wanted to tell him I was alright and that it didn't hurt and that he shouldn't cry...but...I couldn't exactly talk because it _did _hurt.

He reached out then cupped my face and I stared up at him. Then I saw people in blue push their way through the crowd, carrying big bags and they settled down beside me.

I looked at them confused, why were paramedics here?

Oh right...

Got hit by a car, DUH.

The one tried to roll me gently to my back and it hurt like a bitch.

"Son of a holy bitch!" I grunted.

"Sorry" The paramedic murmured.

"Where does it hurt?" The female one asked.

"My hip" I said though gritted teeth.

Then the dumb whore just had to touch it.

"Holy fuck!" I cried out in agony.

"Hmm might be broken" She said to her paramedic partner.

Great, I may have a broken hip...something only old people usually got...

And just to prove her point, she started to probe some more.

Did this lady have the I.Q of a fucking sponge?

"Oww" I cried out then bit my lip with such force I'm surprised I didn't break skin.

"I think we should give her some pain medication" The male one stated to his partner while he dug through his bag for something.

"You don't say" I gritted out.

He pulled out a needle and injected a clear fluid.

They then started to try to put me on a stretcher but even the smallest jostle sent a bone chilling shock through my leg and up my back.

"I think we should wait another moment until the medicine take effect and numbs her" The male stated.

"All right" She nodded then leaned forward over me to look in my eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked while giving me a peace sign.

Really, how old was she?

"Two you dipshit" I growled. I did not like her at all.

She gave me a heated glare and scowled but backed the fuck off like I wanted her too.

"I think it's alright to move her now" The male said after a moment.

They then gently moved me onto a stretcher and pulled it up then wheeled me into the ambulance.

To my utter astonishment Jasper hopped right in with me and sat on one of the chair things by me.

"Are you allowed to be here?" I asked him stunned.

He gave half a smile and nodded.

He then reached out, hesitated but then grabbed my hand and held it softly, but firmly in between his two hands.

He looked up and offered a small smile, but it wasn't even close to reaching his eyes.

He looked at my hip, then gestured to it and looked unsure.

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant but I was just going to assume.

"It doesn't hurt much. Just aches a bit" I smiled at him, hoping to put his mind at ease.

He looked puzzled and I wondered if he didn't read my lips well enough.

So after a very short dive to the hospital, mostly silent, with Jasper holding my hand, we arrived and now here I was, sitting in the emergency room.

I was totally doped up on morphine. I could tell I was stoned as fuck.

Jasper sat beside me patiently playing with his phone, continuously turning it around within his hands.

I stared up at the ceiling, trying to make pictures, so far I made a kitty, diamond, and a cloud...or blob...

There were a lot of clouds...

Just then a blonde man walked into my little curtained area and offered a small friendly smile.

He grabbed my chart and looked it over.

"So Bella, I see you might have broken your hip" He said and smiled at me apologetically.

"Yeah I guess, but wouldn't have happened if that car didn't walk in my way" I sighed...yup, I was stoned.

The doctor chuckled.

"Well, let me call the X-ray technician and I could possibly have you down there in half an hour" he stated with a friendly smile.

"Thank you doctor..." I trailed off so I could read his tag.

It read _"Cullen" _

"Cullen" I gasped.

I looked at him and stared.

This dude was like...Jasper's dad!

"Nice to meet you Bella" He winked, shot Jasper a wide smile and left my little curtained area.

I turned to Jasper.

"That guy is your dad?" I asked shocked.

He smiled and nodded.

The guy didn't even look thirty!

"Hey I've been wondering about this for a bit now" I stared to say to jasper, but in truth, I only started to wonder about it for like the last half hour.

"Can you like talk?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I grew a third eye and two heads.

"I was just wondering. You seem to understand lips pretty well, so I was curious if you knew how" I said as I waved my hands in front of me slightly.

He just shrugged then looked down at his phone and started to text someone.

I sighed and relaxed into the bed.

I must have fallen asleep because I was be woken up by Dr. Cullen.

"Sorry to wake you Bella, but we can take your X-ray now" He smiled softly.

"Okay, how we gonna get there?" I asked groggily, slurring my words a bit.

"Wheel chair" He stated.

He reached out and helped me sit up and manoeuvred me so my legs hung over the side, my weight mostly shifted to the left.

He then helped me to the wheel chair, mostly held me up then let me slowly sink into the chair.

He got behind me and started to wheel me off, Jasper following close behind.

...

...

...

So after posing for my photo shoot, I sat in my wheelchair as Dr. Cullen looked at the sheets.

"Well, there isn't a break" He stated.

"There isn't?" I asked.

"Nope"

"But I felt like insane pain" I told him.

"Well, the bone is badly bruised. It will be some time before you can walk properly." He told me then looked over then smiled sadly.

"It's alright" I sighed.

As he was putting the pictures back in a folder I just couldn't contain my curiosity anymore.

"Why don't you guys get him a hearing aid?" I asked softly.

Dr. Cullen froze then turned to me.

"I'm sorry, I don't me to pry" I started then he cut me off.

"No it's alright. Everyone wonders this. We have tried the hearing aid. Jasper says it barely helps. He said everything sounded as if everything was far away, barely making any noise. When he first got it we tested it. Blasted music from a stereo, it was annoying to us yet Jasper looked like he was straining to hear it. After we shut it off we asked if he could hear it. He said barely. He prefers not being able to hear at all then barely hearing anything. He said there is not much of a difference" Dr. Cullen explained.

"It's that bad?" I gasped.

"His cochlea is practically dead" Dr. Cullen stated.

"Can't you guys do something else? Anything else?" I asked.

"Not much" He stated.

"At least not that I know of" He looked sad. He really wanted to help his son.

"Oh" I sighed sadly.

Jasper didn't have much chance to ever hear...

"Well, I suggest you get crutches and I'll proscribe you some pain medicine" Dr. Cullen finally broke the sad silence.

He got behind the chair and started to wheel me out.

Jasper was sitting outside the room, look at his phone blankly. He seemed to see Dr. Cullen and he looked up then nodded and stood up. Dr. Cullen must have talked in sign language...I'm gonna have to learn that.

Dr. Cullen then walked away and Jasper walked behind me and brought me to the emergency room once again.

He brought the chair to a stop and moved around me then sat down across from me.

"Not too boring?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

He looked puzzled then shrugged.

"You okay with missing school today Jazz?" I asked as I looked at apologetically.

He smiled and nodded.

"Hey I was wondering, I there anyway I can learn sign language?" I asked him.

He looked shocked then nodded hesitantly.

"Good because I wanna learn" I said firmly, though he couldn't hear my tone of voice, but he probably could tell by my expression.

He looked unsure, then waved his hand, as if to say 'Oh no, you don't have to'.

"I'm going to learn Jazz" I said firmly as I gave him a hard expression.

He just sighed then nodded.

I smiled hugely then giggled; Jasper just rolled his eyes then smiled.

Dr. Cullen then walked in, carrying a pair of crutches, put them aside then handed me a piece of paper.

"That's a prescription for some pain killers. I suggest you give it to chief swan and he can go get them for you" He smiled.

I nodded. "Thank you"

"Not a problem" He smiled then looked up as Jasper snapped his fingers, to get his father's attention I'm sure.

Jasper then started to talk in sign language lingo.

"Oh you want to learn sign language Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"Oh um yeah. I don't think it's entirely fair with him always having to type his reply" I smiled sheepishly.

"I understand" Dr. Cullen smiled then walked out.

"Bella" I heard someone say my name loudly.

I looked up as my curtain was ripped open rather violently.

There stood my livid father.

"I just got notified that you were in an accident! Imagine what I felt when I got told my daughter got hit by a car! That boy is going to have an insurance bill that's going to take his whole life to pay up" He growled. His face was red and I swore it was like glowing.

"Dad I'm alright" I said calmly. Jasper looked startled.

"You got hit by a car!" He almost yelled.

"I think nudged is the correct term?" I said uncertain. I sure as hell didn't want him more pissed off.

He glared and was about to say something when Dr. Cullen arrived once again.

"Oh chief Swan. I was just coming to say it was alright for Bella to leave. I got all the paper work all done so you are free to go" He smiled at me.

"Is she alright?" My dad asked Dr. Cullen.

"She is okay. Just got nicked by a car. Hit her hip pretty good though. But nothing is broken. Her hip is just badly bruised. She should be fine in few weeks time" Dr. Cullen assured my father as my dad sighed of relief.

"Thank you" He thanked Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen smiled then walked away.

Dad turned to me.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yupperz" I nodded.

I turned to Jasper.

"Thank you" I smiled softly.

He smiled in turn then reached over, grabbed my hand and rubbed the top with his thumb gently before standing up, smiled and nodded his farewell then walked out.

My dad hand me the crutches and help me stand up.

Boy, I was here not even a week and I somehow landed myself in the hospital.

Second day at school, I get hit by a car for crying out loud!

Oh I could tell living here would be interesting.

_**~~~~To BE Continued~~~~**_

_Hey everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. I read them all _

_And i'm already thinking of writing another BellaXJasper story. _

_In that one Bella is going to be the one with the handicap. All im saying. Don't want to spoil it lol_

_But i think i'm going to wait to write that one lol._

_Still Have PRETEND and this one. _

_And im working on chapter 17 of Pretend, should be out soon._

_Anyway, tell me what you think of this one, not much happened yet alot did..it's one of those chapters with mixed feelings :/ lol_

_REVEIW please _


	3. Chapter 3

As of now, I was home chilling on the couch, reading one of my love stories when I heard a knock at the door.

Grunting, I grabbed my crutches and struggled to stand up then made my way to the door.

Damn dad, just had to go out for a bit. Something about that station, I don't know, wasn't really paying attention.

I opened the door and to my utter shock there stood Jasper, basking in all his glory.

He smiled when he saw me and held out something.

Stunned to the core, I looked down and saw a thick text like book. Shifting my crutches I reached out and took it from his hands and saw it was a sign language book.

Opening it and skimming through the pages I saw it looked slightly complicated.

I looked up at him.

"Is there one for dummies? Like 'Sign language for dummies'?" I asked.

He laughed and shrugged.

He stood there, as he shifted awkwardly.

"Oh right! Do you want to come in?" I asked.

He smiled sexily and nodded then walked in as I tried to make room for him to walk in.

I turned to see him looking at everything with a keen eye, studying the smallest of things with interest.

He turned and saw me staring at him and he smirked lazily.

"Uh...um...living room" I said as I pointed towards the living area. Nodding he walked in and sat down on the couch.

Walking in I went towards the chair, then struggled to sit down but somehow managed without putting too much pressure on my hip.

I opened the book Jasper dropped off and saw the first few pages were the alphabet in sign...Sign language had the alphabet?

"Oh boy..." I sighed as I looked it over.

Oh well, I was determined to learn it, and learn it well.

Jasper moved up from the couch and sat down on the arm rest of the couch then gently took the book from me. He pointed to the first picture and copied the picture with his right hand. I looked up and he was looking down at me, he motioned for me to try and I imitated the sign he made, which was A. It was actually quite easy. He then did B, and I imitated him once again.

After about half an hour, we went through the whole alphabet and Jasper was testing me. He was making motions with his hand and I had to say what it was. And I only got a few wrong, which was good I thought for only learning it in half an hour.

After another ten minutes and getting none wrong in that time Jasper grinned widely then clapped his hands.

I started laughing in mirth. I knew the sign alphabet!

I didn't know any words but got to start out small right? But at least I knew some sign language.

He smiled but then I heard the front door open and shut as I jumped at the sudden noise. Jasper saw my reaction and looked up just as my dad became visible in the door way.

"Oh hello" Charlie said and looked unsure.

"Dad this is Jasper" I nodded to Jasper, who was still sitting on the chair arm rest.

Jasper stood up as my dad walked towards him.

"Nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Charlie" My dad said carefully and held out his hand for Jasper to shake.

Jasper bowed his head then shook hands with Charlie.

"Well..." Charlie shifted uncomfortably and Jasper wasn't in any better shape either.

"Jasper was helping me actually. Helping me learn sign language" I announced, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, well that's...nice" Charlie nodded and smiled awkwardly.

I then heard a buzzing noise and saw Jasper pull out his phone then he looked over at me and smiled apologetically.

"Got to go?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, have a safe drive home" I said. He nodded, then nodded at Charlie and left.

Charlie looked over at me.

"Seems like a talkative kid" He nodded and quirked a smile.

"Dad you know he can't talk" I chuckled.

"He's deaf Bella. Not mute. He probably could" He stated.

"I guess your right" I shrugged.

"Pizza?" Charlie asked. I laughed as I nodded.

Charlie couldn't cook if his life depended on it. I seriously have no idea how he lived alone all these years.

Charlie left to go order the pizza.

...

...

...

After a normal, uneventful evening I woke up to my dad harshly shaking me.

"What?" I whined.

"I'm off to the station. You should get up. You have school" He said then left me in peace.

How the hell was I going to go to school? I guess I could try to drive?

Really though, sometimes my dad was senseless...

Rolling over and gingerly sitting up I groggily grabbed my crutches and struggled to stand up, after a few failed attempts I became victorious and was now on my way to the bathroom.

...

...

...

Now, all dressed and cleaned up, I stared down the stair case in pure dread. I had to get down those steep stairs. It was a hard feat just getting up them, never mind getting down them.

I think I'm going to start sleeping on the couch.

Really this was just ridiculous.

A clumsy girl with crutches going down stairs just doesn't work. The law of gravity says it's illegal and will automatically correct me.

Slowly and carefully as humanly possible...or Bella possible I should say, I started my descent (sp?) down the stairs at a snail's pace.

The climb down literally took like ten minutes, but it was successful so I won't complain.

I felt my phone vibrate and winced. It was a habit to put it in my right pocket but I was going to have to change that, it frickin hurt my hip.

Reaching and gingerly pulling it out of my pocket I noticed I got a text from Jasper.

_I'm taking you to school. Be ready._

It simply read. But I couldn't help but be a little touched. He was going out of his way to take me to school. But we still had like half an hour...

I didn't like being toooo early, so hopefully he wasn't here soon.

Just after I finished that thought I heard the door bell and a knock.

Oh well...

Damn this hallway is just too narrow!

Can barley move in this lil tube of a hallway.

Finally making it to the door, my crutches only hit a few things on the way I ungraciously open the door and stumbled into the wall on my left side, absolutely losing my balance.

Really Bella, what a way to make an impression...

Jasper shot forward and helped me steady myself.

"Thank you" I said embarrassed and looked away, flushing an embarrassing shade of red.

Jasper just chuckled and pointed behind me, to where my school beg rested...damn, I was going to have to go back that whole six feet to get it.

Mother hell...

Jasper slide by me gracefully and grabbed it for me.

Aw, what a sweet guy.

He then came back to me, gently grabbed my elbow and motioned to the outside.

"One second, need my jacket" I said as I reached over to the coat rack and grabbed my rain coat.

I slipped it on then let Jasper lead me out of the house. He shut the door behind him then held out his hand to me. I thought he meant for my hand so just as I was about to grab his he pulled it away.

Only a lot confused I looked up at him puzzled. What did he want?

He then held up his hand, his thumb and middle finger connecting then he shook his hand, as if shaking invisible keys.

He even mouthed the word 'key'.

Oh right...I need to lock up the house.

"Front small pocket" I said as I pointed to my school bag he was carrying.

He reached down and unzipped the right compartment and pulled out my set of keys.

He held it out for me to pick the house key. Quickly taking them from him, I grabbed the brass key that was for the house then handed him back the keys and he locked the door.

He then walked down one stair and waited for. He then started to assist me walking down the stairs; he actually made it a whole lot easier to.

Once we made it successfully down I looked up and saw his ride.

Holy damn...

It was a fancy black Mercedes.

Must have cost a fortune...Cullen's must be freakishly rich.

Jasper took me to the passenger side took my crutches and helped me into the passenger side then shut the door behind me and put my crutches in the trunk.

Moving his way to the driver's side he opened his door and gracefully slid in.

Wish I could do that...

Whenever I got in I always almost hit my head...

The drive to school was quite...but really what do you expect with someone who was completely deaf? Can't exactly chat it up...well I suppose we could, but Jasper would need to text his reply, and that was dangerous.

And I want to live a little longer thank you.

And since Jasper had a need for speed, we arrived quickly.

Getting my crutches from his trunk then coming to the passenger door, Jasper rested my crutches against his car gently then grabbed my hands in his and I swear to whoever lived upstairs ((no offense. I am Christian, so no offense)) that an electrical shock ignited throughout my whole body.

And it wasn't static electricity, this was somehow different.

It was almost, pleasurable ...

And it kind of scared me, I mean, how do you find electrical shocks pleasurable?

Great, just great.

I'm probably going to be into some weird kink now...

I've touched Jasper many times but never have I felt this...

And when I looked up at him in shock, I saw the pure surprise that was there, which means he must have felt it too.

Oh...then maybe it was just static electricity...?

But it felt so odd yet good...

Jasper cleared his throat then proceeded to help me up and handed me my crutches.

He walked along side me as we walking into the school building.

I felt like I had some weird infestation on my face with the way people were staring at me and whispering.

"Yeah I got hit by a car, what of it?" I snapped at a group of people who didn't even hide the fact they were trying to catch flies.

They froze up, then scampered off to who cares where.

Jasper tapped my shoulder.

I turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

He showed me his phone.

_What class do you have right now?_

"Oh. I have math" I announced with a sigh.

He nodded then gently took my by the elbow and pointed to the hall.

"Oh you want to take me to class?" I asked him. He just nodded.

"That's okay. I think I remember where it is. I don't want you late for your class" I elaborated but he just waved his hand in a dismissing gesture and started walking in the direction of my class.

Sighing, knowing I lost this little...whatever and started to follow him. He matched his stride to mine as we walked to my class.

As soon as we made it to my math class the bell rang and I shot Jasper a look and he grinned, seemed to lean towards me without even knowing what he was doing and kissed my cheek briefly then ran off to his class I'm assuming.

And I stood in front of the class door way, frozen like a statue. I could still feel my cheek tingling pleasantly.

Damn that boy...

He doesn't even know what he does to me.

"Bella?" I heard my rude ass teacher call me from my stupor.

He was glaring at me from his seat at his desk.

"Would you like to join us?" He said sternly while till giving me a hard look.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir" I saluted him and made my way to my seat.

...

...

...

Well math class was just fucking horrid.

Mr. Got-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass was giving me a hard time that whole period.

I mean really, I just got hit by a car yesterday, give me a break.

I mean how the fuck am I suppose to know what we worked on yesterday?

I was too busy getting hit by a car!

Grumbling and glowering at my math teacher I made my way out of my class and saw Jasper leaning against the wall across of it, looking bored.

But his whole face lit up when he saw me and he rose from his relaxed position against the wall and made his way over to me.

Jasper stood in front of me then grinned and his smiles were just contagious so I smiled like a fool in return.

He then started to walk in the direction of our next class that we had together. It was nice just walking next to him, feeling the heat radiate off his body and feel his calming presence.

We entered the classroom and took the same seats as we had the last time and waited for the bell to ring.

Just as if on que, the bell rang loudly and our nice female teacher stood up and called the class to attention.

Apparently we were going to have a novel study. On a book called kiss by an angel.

The teacher talked about it briefly, and what we had to do and such.

Just read it and write a 6 page essay. Quite easy actually. I could have that done in a jiffy.

And just like that the lunch bell rang loudly and proudly...Don't know why proudly...it was a horrible sounding bell. As rude as this may sound, Jasper was lucky he didn't have to hear that horrid sound. Sounded like a deformed bird dying an agonizing death.

Well, didn't I feel like a circus freak.

I swear as soon as I walked in, people who were talking to their friends noticed me walk in and started to whisper to their friends like a bunch of old lady's.

Sighing, I hobbled awkwardly around people on my way to the buffet thingy for just an apple. Jasper follow and tapped me on the shoulder.

Turned to him awkwardly I looked at him silently as he typed in his phone. Don't know why he just didn't text me, though this was probably easier and faster.

_Do you want to sit with your other friends? Cuz if u want, u can come sit with me and the fam._

I looked up at him stunned. I felt...touched. He just offered me to sit with him and his family.

I mean this wasn't like a big deal or anything...but it sure felt like it.

I then turned to the table seating my other friends and saw Jessica. No doubt would she hound me for answers then spread them and add her own little twists.

"Sure I'll sit with you" I smiled shyly. I mean, I was going to meet his family.

I was nervous as fuck.

He smiled in turn and started to lead the way.

Once he reached the table his family sat up, they looked up upon his arrival and he started to talk to them sing sign language.

He then motioned to me and I felt like a tiny baby mouse.

And it didn't help with the fact his twin was looking at me like I was a bug that needed to be squashed.

I mean like holy fuck.

I saved her twins life yesterday, at least have the courtesy to act like you can tolerate me.

"Hi. I'm Bella" I waved awkwardly.

"I'm Emmett" Emmett grinned, showing the most adorable dimples one could ever see.

I also saw he had hazel eyes.

"I'm Alice" Alice smiled at me as her eyes shone happily. She had stormy grey eyes.

"Edward" Edward nodded and smiled shyly. He had the most exotic shade of green one could ever find. They literally shone like emeralds.

"Rosalie" Rosalie said plainly but still looked at me in distaste.

If she wasn't carful I was going to light that pretty blonde hair of hers on fire.

"Nice to meet you all" I smiled at everyone but rose. I just looked at her plainly.

Jasper pulled a seat back and helped me in it.

"Thank you" I smiled. He grinned as he pulled his own seat out and sat down.

"How do you like forks Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Hard to say...I did get hit by a car in my first week" I smiled sarcastically that sent him into a booming round of chuckles.

"Yeah that does affect one's judgment" He smiled at me.

"And I also think God must not like Forks that much" I said with a 'Matter-of-fact' tone.

"Why do you think that?" Alice asked.

"Well, because he keeps pissing on it" I said like it was obvious.

Everyone at the table started to crack up, even Jasper. And I swear Rosalie even cracked a smile.

"But that must have sucked, getting hit by a car" Edward stated.

Not shit Sherlock...

No, it was a blast, getting bulldozed by a car.

I think he saw my expression so he elaborated.

"So soon. Hell, getting hit by a car period sucks" He said.

Well, wasn't he an intelligent one...

"Naw it's a blast getting hit by a car" I smirked lazily and Emmett boomed a laugh.

Awwww!

Eddie boy blushed!

That's kind of cute.

"Why didn't you just jump out of the way?" Rose said like the big bitch she is.

I looked at her blankly then raised my eye brow.

"Because I was too busy losing my balance like the klutz I am after I pushed your brother out of the way" I stared blankly.

Everyone at the table froze. I looked at everybody confused then turned to Jasper as he let out a sigh.

No one knew I pushed him out of the way?

He turned to me, looking extremely apologetic. He then started to text a message.

_No 1 knows. No 1 really pays attention to me. So they didn't notice that i was even there in the path of that oncoming car. They all think it was just u._

I looked up and he looked sad. Everyone treated him like he was invisible and it was really starting to piss me off.

Hell!

His own family didn't even notice he was going to get hit by a car!

Was I really the only one that saw him almost get hit by a car?

I looked around the table and everyone was looking at me wide eyed and jaws unhinged.

I looked at Rosalie and narrowed my eyes.

She was a real bitch and I hope she knew it.

Well, she probably did...but still...

I saved her twins life, and she treated me like a leper.

She needs to grow some respect.

I stood up.

"I think I'll just go to my next class" I announced and turned away.

Well...I had about half an hour to kill...

Wonderful...

I made it to the biology lab and went to a table then sat down and started at the white board blankly.

Well, this was fun...

Just then Jasper walked through the doorway and hesitantly walked in.

I swivelled the stool to the side as he came to stand in front of me.

"I'm sorry" He mouthed.

I looked at him stunned.

Why should he be sorry?

"Why?" I asked him.

"I didn't tell them" He mouthed.

I wished he would talk, just so I would know he sounded.

I craved to know what he sounded like. It was almost a _need. _

Damnit this was confusing...

"It's okay. I'm not mad" I smiled.

Not at him anyway...just at everybody else.

They need to start treating him a little better.

Hell, a whole lot fuckin better.

Jasper smiled in return then looked like he was thinking over something hard.

He inhaled a breath, and seemed to hold it in for a few second before releasing it in a quite gush.

He then hesitantly brought his hands up, then reached out and gently held my face between his hands.

He softly stroked my cheek bones as I stared back at him.

He better be fucking kissing me.

Because if he chickens out, I will grab him and face rape him if I have to.

He slowly leaned forward and just a breath away from my lips he smiled softly and moved just the slightest more until his lips were just brushing mine. His lips moved, as if he said something, but not out loud, then that's when he kissed me.

It was feathery and soft and gentle. It was perfect.

He pulled away and rested his forehead to mine. I could feel his breath on my mouth but it didn't bug me, in fact as weird as this was. It calmed me.

He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

It was shocking to know I only knew his for a few days, yet feel like this...

But it felt...right

_**~~~To Be Continued~~~~**_

_Yay!_

_Another chapter._

_I hope it didn't move too fast for you. It may have seemed like it, but there relationship is going to be slow and sweet. Not raging hot sex from the first date ahahaha. _

_Not that there is anything wrong with that :P_

_Hope you liked it and it met ur guys expectations : )._

_And I saw eclipse recently._

_I love it. It's now my favourite :P_

_Jackson rathbone looked mighty fine in that movie. I practically came oceans watching him fight...it was hot :P_

_I was like "Ashley, ur so darn lucky!" lol_

_And I burst out laughing when Bella and Edward started to make out on the bed. I have no idea why._

_I was the only one in the theatre too. I just found it funny i guess :/_

_Lol and my mom told me to stop it but she started to laugh to :P_

_And when bella punched Jake in the face. I almost died. Same when Jacob was explaining it to Bellas dad...ah good times :P_

_Anyway, hope u like it, and if u seen the movie, tell me what you thought of it : )._

_REVEIW : ) thank you for reading : )_


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the school afternoon was...a blur.

Jasper _kissed me..._

He _kissed me..._

With his _mouth..._

The world could end and I would be happy as fuck.

And he seemed smug about it too.

In our last class, he saw I was still smitten by it and he let a cocky smile overtake his features for the rest of the class.

After the last official bell rang, he helped me to his car and then guess what?

He held my hand on the drive home!

I wanted to play it cool, so I kept an indifferent face but when he looked over and smiled, well that broke and I smiled like a damn fool in love in return.

He then helped me up the stairs, we stood in front of the door for a few awkward seconds before he slowly leaned forward, pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and then went back to his car, got in, waved and pulled out as I was walking in.

Anyway, so here I was, sitting on my couch staring at my phone.

Jasper hadn't texted me since I got home, a whole frickin hour ago.

I didn't want to seem desperate and text him and be all 'So what does this mean?' or all 'does this mean we are like a thing now?'

No, I wanted him to text me.

But holy damn it was hard not to text him.

The only thing stopping me from rocking back and forth on the couch was my damn hip.

Otherwise I would be rocking back and forth, reach out for my phone, catch myself, then pull back, and start the whole process again.

I did reach out, bit my lip, pull back and stare at my phone, willing a text from Jasper to show.

"How was school?" I heard my dad's voice all of a sudden call out.

"Holy!" I jumped. I didn't hear him enter at all.

Damn you Jasper!

You have officially taken over my mind.

"You okay?" Charlie asked as he looked unsure.

"Yeah I'm fine" I nodded then went back to staring at my phone. I could still feel Charlie's eyes on me but I ignored him.

My phone had my full attention.

"You expecting a call?" He asked.

"Yeah" I nodded at I continued to visualize a text showing up from Jasper. Maybe if I visualize it enough it will happen.

I don't sound desperate do I?

Oh my gawd!

My phone lit up!

Faster than a strike of a cobra I reached out and had the text open ready to read in record time.

_Want 2 come over for dinner?_

I stared at my phone blankly.

He just invited me over to dinner, to meet his family? Like his parents?

I could just picture the disaster it will without a doubt turn into.

Clumsy little me, with my crutches, leaving a trail of devastation behind me.

Oh yeah, that would just be lovely...

And lest we forget the spat I had going on with his sister.

The chances of me igniting that platinum blonde hair a blazing were pretty damn high.

That or I shaving all her hair off and hot glue yarn in return...

Only thing stopping me from doing that is well, I don't have yarn, or a hot glue gun...

The Cullen's may have that stuff, but I'm not going to ask Jasper's mom for the supplies then go up and do that little entertaining trick, as fun as it would most defiantly be.

I'm not _that _demented...

"Dad!" I called as I continued to look at my phone.

"Yeah?" He answered as he walked back into the living room and sat in his chair.

"Jasper just invited me to dinner at his place. Should I go?" I asked, twisting my face in an unsure expression.

"I don't see why not" He replied.

"Well, I have crutches and...I don't want to embarrass myself" I grimaced.

"I'm sure you will be fine" He smiled.

"I'm not so sure" I bit my lip.

"You'll be fine" He smiled.

I nodded then looked at my outfit.

"I have to change!" I screeched in horror as I struggled to stand up.

I tried to quickly make my way to the stair case and looked up then groaned in pure displeasure.

I was really starting to hate these stairs.

Huffing an annoyed breath, I stated to make my ascent up the damn stairs.

Finally making it up the damn stair case from I hobbled my way to my door, awkwardly threw open my door, entered and tried to kick my door shut.

Pulling out my phone I realized I was having a blonde moment (no offense u pretty blondes)

I didn't even reply to the text...

Give yourself a pat on the back Bella.

And I was giving way to much thought about this.

I mean I stood in the middle of my room, wasting precious time thinking over how I should reply.

Should I keep it simple and just say 'Alright' or say 'I would love that. Thank you for the offer'.

What fuckin dilemma!

Deciding to be brilliant and combing the too with an 'Alright. Thank you'.

I went back to the world's biggest decision.

What to wear.

I had to think over many important attributes.

I didn't want to seem like I was too desperate and make it seem like to big a deal.

So maybe keep the jeans and change into a dressier top?

Deciding to go with that, I went to my closet and got the bold ruby color top. It showed enough chest without being a hoe and it had two quarter sleeves.

Resting my crutches again the desk I stripped myself of my current plain t-shirt and replaced it with the ruby one.

Getting out my phone I saw Jasper had replied.

_B there in 10_

And that was sent 5 minutes ago...

Mother hell!

Grunting I grabbed my crutches and made a mad dash for the stairs...or at least tried too.

Mumbling a few colourful curses I started to descend down the cursed stairs and almost made it down successfully when I lost my footing and almost fell but caught myself but can't say the same about my crutches.

Growling I hoped down the last stair and tried to bend down and grab my fallen crutches when I heard the door bell rang.

"Damn it!" I snapped as my dad answered the door and let Jasper waltz in.

Finally grabbing them I hoisted them up and under my arms and made my way to the door.

"Hello" I smiled.

Jasper nodded in return and smiled a bit shyly.

"Well, you two have fun. And stay out of trouble" Charlie smiled and patted Jasper on the back.

"Dad, all I'm going to do is smoke crack and get wasted out of my wits" I said sweetly, coupled with a sugary smile.

Charlie shot me a "Ha-ha" look and rolled his eyes.

Jasper handed me my rain coat.

"Thank you" I said softly.

He helped me get it on then out the door.

We copied the routine we did this morning and now were on our way to his house.

I was rapidly tapping my fingers against my knee, trying in vain to calm my over driven nerves.

We then went down a winding road, surround by tall strong oaks embracing the secluded road. Then an elegant house came into view and I forgot to breathe for a split second. It was beyond comprehension, the beauty of his home.

Jasper pulled the car to a stop, killed the engine and looked over at me, and smirked lazily at my awe stricken expression.

"You live here?" I squeaked.

Jasper's lips quirked in amusement as he nodded an affirmative. He then proceed to fluidly slide out the driver's door, shut the door behind him, went to the trunk and grabbed my crutches and then started to help me out of my seat.

After I was ready and steady he then lead the way to the front door, when it opened to show an lady perhaps in her late twenties, a gentle smile gracing her face as she came forward to greet us.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella. I'm Esme" She introduced herself while rubbing a comforting arm up and down my arm. I think if she could have she would have embraced me but settle for that instead.

"It's a pleasure" I smiled shyly.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up and saw Dr. Cullen leaning against the door frame with a friendly smile coupled with his handsome features.

"I'm feeling great Dr..." I trailed off.

Dr. Cullen laughed good naturedly.

"My name is Carlisle" He grinned.

"Nice to see you again" I smiled.

Jasper came behind me and put his hand on the small of my back then made a gesture with his other hand, as if ushering my forward.

Smiling as Carlisle chuckled we all went inside and I almost chocked on my own spit when I saw the inside of the house.

It was...it was...

Magnificent!

There were pictures that decorated the walls. Some were of abstracts, some of landscapes or wild animals.

Or the odd mask placed on the wall.

It was all very cool, and well decorated.

"This is a beautiful home" I complimented shyly.

Esme turned to me, smiling softly as she led the way to what I was assuming the dining area.

We walking into this big open area with a big vast mahogany dining table with match elegant dining chairs.

I felt like I was dining with aristocrats for crying out loud!

"Oh my..." I gasped as I took in the room. Two chandeliers hung from the ceiling, a small fountain resided in the corner, the music of flowing water the soundtrack of the room.

"I hope you're hungry" Esme smiled as she left the room to walking to the kitchen.

"Starved" I said as I stood there awkwardly and looked to Jasper.

He just chuckled at my awkwardness.

Thanks Jazz, I really feel loved...

I looked up as I saw Esme walk in carrying a big plate, like it looked absolutely huge.

I felt like offering some help but I couldn't exactly...

She placed the plate on the table and walking back into the kitchen, Carlisle following her this time.

She waltzed right back in elegantly with another plate occupying food and placed it on the table as Carlisle walked in with plates and utensils.

He started setting up the table as Esme scurried around, trying to get things ready.

I tapped Jasper on the shoulder and he looked back at me curiously.

"Is it always this fancy?" I whispered to him.

He smiled and shook his head.

Oh great...they were doing this for me...

I wasn't _that _big a deal.

A nice humble family meal would have been fine. I felt kind of bad that Jasper's mom went through all this trouble.

"Dinner time!" Esme called out as she rang the cutest little bell.

Just then I heard feet pounding on the ground up on the second floor.

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie's scolding tone.

Oh joy...

"Don't jump over the banister!" She continued.

Oh wonderful.

Was she his girlfriend or his freaking mother?

Just then Emmett bounded into the dining room, grinning, making is dimples prominent.

"Oh hey Bella! Glad you could make it!" He laughed and then sat down carelessly into one of the seats.

"Emmett" Esme sighed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Wait until our company sits down" She scolded.

I stood stunned; oh they were supposed to wait for me?

"Oh I'm sorry" I stammered and then went to take seat, Jasper making it a whole lot easier. He grabbed my crutches and rested them against the wall behind me.

"No problem dear" Esme smiled as she took a seat.

I noticed Rosalie and the rest of the family walk in and take their seats at the table as well.

I looked at everyone and smiled.

Alice openly grinned in return, Emmett smiled cutely, Edward smiled crookedly and Rosalie...well Rosalie...she didn't smile but at least she didn't glare.

Jasper reached out under the table and grabbed my hand then gave a gentle reassuring squeeze.

I looked over and smiled widely. He smiled sweetly in return.

I looked back at the food and my mouth watered in anticipation.

It all looked damn good.

"This all looks wonderful Esme" I said as I stared at all the food.

There was roasted baby potatoes with rosemary it think, with beef tenderloin steaks and sauté Portobello mushrooms.

I hope I wasn't drooling.

"Everyone dig in" Esme smiled widely.

Everyone then started to serve themselves. I waited until everyone started, I didn't mind going last but apparently Jasper did.

He grabbed my plate, and then started to put food on it.

He then gently placed my plate in front of me then started to serve himself.

I tapped his shoulder when he was finished getting his serving and he looked at me.

"Thank you" I said. He smiled sweetly in return and shrugged as if to say 'no problem'.

As soon as I tried the steak I swear to everything holy that my tongue started to have an orgasm. ((what's with me and orgasms? lol))

It tasted amazing!

Esme had to be a gourmet chef!

"Esme this is delicious! You are an amazing cook!" I complimented then stuffed more food into my mouth and almost moaned at the taste.

"I'm glad you like it Bella" She giggled delicately.

I nodded eagerly since I had my mouth stuffed at the moment.

I looked up and almost started laughing. Emmett had his mouth so full he looked like a chipmunk. And you could even see his dimples and that added to the hilarity.

"Manners!" Rosalie hissed as she smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

I felt like taking my fork, mashing up my potatoes a bit and flinging them at her.

"It's funny" I laughed and smiled at Emmett. Jasper even let loose a low chuckle.

"So Bella what do you like to do for fun?" Alice asked, her voice sounding all silvery and great.

"I'm your typical boring person" I laughed then continued.

"I like to read, not go out too much, maybe just once a week to hang with friends and chill out and listen to music" I shrugged.

"That doesn't sound boring" Esme said.

"Not at all. Sounds calming" Carlisle agreed with his wife.

"Thank you" I smiled softly, feeling a bit shy at the moment.

The rest of the dinner went by comfortably.

We chatted about useless junk, like the weather and school and if we had any plans this weekend.

It felt nice to say the least. They made me feel welcome. Rosalie didn't attempt to make conversation, which didn't bug me in the slightest.

And now Carlisle, and Esme were cleaning up the dinner table.

"Do you need any help?" I asked timidly.

"Oh no dear. You go on and have a look around if you would like" Esme smiled as she took more dirtied plates to the kitchen.

Nodding I turned and saw Jasper behind me.

He motioned with his head for me to follow him, so I hobbled my way behind him then he stopped at a case of stairs.

"You have got to be kidding me" I groaned quietly to myself.

I absolutely loathed stairs right now. I did not want to have to huff and puff just to get up them.

But at least they weren't narrow like the ones at home, they were wider and open.

Hopefully a lot safer too...

Jasper turned to me, smiled softly and started to help me ascend to the second floor.

It actually wasn't that hard and slow with the help of Jasper.

We then came to a vast wide hallway that looked great for a hallway. It was beautifully decorated and the far wall was actually a window.

Jasper then walked to a black wood door and opened it then motioned inside. I made my way and poked my head inside.

It was a bedroom. Jasper's bedroom I'm assuming.

The walls were black, with a black lining. There was a picture, more cow boy picture if you will. It was of a herd of horses running through a creek or river, watering splashing around them, in almost a magical way.

Then of course there were band posters of Paramore, My chemical romance and few other I've never even heard of.

The bed was made, with a black comforter that looked fluffy and comfy and a computer in the corner. The computer desk was glass with a big screen monitor the looked more like a plasma T.V then an actual monitor with one of those fancy small cute keyboards and a small wireless mouse on a black mouse pad.

The room wasn't messy but it wasn't freakishly clean either. There were no dirty clothes hanging around, except if you include that hoodie resting on the computer chair. But no dirty underwear or socks in sight.

Just the odd shoe here and there.

Overall it was nice and felt welcoming. You could feel Jasper's presence indented in this room.

Jasper went into his walk in closet and came out holding a guitar case.

Jasper plays guitar?

"You play guitar?" I asked shocked.

He nodded sheepishly and sat down on his bed. He looked over at me, smirked and padded the spot beside him.

Gracelessly making my way over I just plopped myself down beside him and regretted it.

It hurt like hell!

A bone chilling shock of agony shot through my leg and up my back.

I immediately tensed up, and bit my lip then groaned in the back of my throat.

I know you're supposed to breathe when you are in immense pain but I broke that rule and held my breath for a few seconds.

Oh yeah, I was a true rebel.

I think Jasper knew that hurt me, I tried keeping my reaction from him but he somehow knew.

Was he psychic?

Naw he probably just had some common sense.

I mean, carelessly throwing yourself on the bed while you have a damaged hip, yeah that's going to cause pain.

He reached over and started to soothingly rub my back.

I looked at him and I could see the open concern he held for me. I smiled.

"I'm okay. That just wasn't very smart" I smiled.

Jasper just snorted and shook his head then proceeded to strum his guitar.

I sat there absolutely motionless as he continued to play. It was divine.

The harmony and the notes fluidly changing without a hitch were amazing. It wasn't fast it was slow and calming and sounded absolutely marvellous.

I couldn't tell if he was just winging it and playing as he went or if he actually wrote this and had it practiced. It all flowed together wonderfully.

He looked up and saw I was staring in pure awe then he cracked a pleased smile and continued to play.

But the sad part was he couldn't hear how splendid he sounded. He had real talent. The music he made was...exquisite.

And he didn't even know...

My mouth twisted to the side, as I now sadly watch him continue to play.

Jasper looked up and his music trailed off as he saw my expression.

He looked at me in worry and my vision started to become blurry with the oncoming tears emerging.

I reached out to him, caressed his face and leaned forward then kissed his mouth.

He seemed surprised since he didn't respond for a few second but then I started to feel him melt and relax into the kiss and he kissed me back eagerly.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and hungry and Jasper then gently held my face between his hands as we continued to ravage each other's mouth.

Finally pulling away we both greedily sucked in much need gasps of air as we stared at each other.

I then placed my hand on his chest were his heart was and smiled.

_**~~~To Be Continued~~~**_

_How'd you like that?_

_Was it okay? Was it too boring?_

_I would have had this posted earlier but it's storming like crazy here and well...I don't want my lappy fried :\ I love my computer cuz i love writing :D_

_So...right now im majorly risking it lol..not really...only take like 2 minutes to upload it lol._

_Anyway, one person actually said I should publish this story and that if i did they would buy it. For some odd reason I almost started crying..._

_I like never cry... but I got misty eyed when i read that for some reason. You guys probably think...wow...WIMP! lol. _

_That was a big booster to my self esteem...now im a self centered bitch! I blame you!. i love u all :P_

_Anyway, I actually gave it some thought after I was done with the water works ahaha._

_But it would need some major fixing and tuning lol. _

_I would need to change a lot but I would probably actually do it lol._

_But it would have to be by a Canadian publisher in like Montreal or Toronto and Vancouver since i can't go to like New York times...but holy damn that would be amazing lol...ah nothing but wistful thinking: P_

_I even talked to my mom about it :P_

_She said go for it, ur an amazing writer, very creative...but from ur mom it's like aww thank you...but ur supposed to say that :/ :P_

_But she also said what if u made it big, what about university? I would still go lol. I look forward to that :P_

_I plan on saving under privileged pets :P_

_But i don't know...I gave it thought and it seems nice :) but chances of that happening are slim :( I love writing and wouldn't mind becoming an author :D_

_Wistful thinking :) _

_Anyway...i have a question for you guys lol_

_How old do you think I am? Try not to look at my profile lol. It not on their but I give a range. Honestly tell me what you think. How old do you think I am? Lol_

_13?...hope not lol_

_I was curious and im curious about ur answers...it actually just entered my mind lol. _

_Edward Cullen is not a vampire! He lives in the woods, doesn't kill humans & he glitters in the sun... the dude is obviously a fairy :/_

_Tehe :P_

_Reveiw! Pweaty pwease?...:P_


	5. Chapter 5

After the Cullen dinner the rest of the week went by pretty...normal I suppose.

I'm pretty sure Jasper and I are a thing now. Even though it hasn't been announced officially. It kind of just fell into place naturally.

He walks me to my classes, kisses my cheek or a chaste kiss to my lips, goes to his class, comes to pick me up and we go to our classes together. We sometimes sneak text to each other text during schools also.

Also my sign language has improved. Jasper is sweet and patient with me when I mess up or when I have trouble remembering the signs. The other day I tried to ask "How as your day?"

I ended up asking "How was your paper bag?"

I don't even think those are remotely similar!

He just burst out laughing at my mess up, with me looking at him confused until he calmed down and told me my mess up.

Didn't I feel like an idiot?

I only know so much though.

I don't know enough to engage in fluent conversations.

Jasper has tried talking to me in simple sign language; I just looked at him like a stoned monkey.

And I did go out hunting for a sign language book for dummies.

That book isn't for dummies!

It was only slightly easier then the book Jasper gave me.

Speaking of which, I was reading that book "sign language for dummies".

I was sprawled out on the couch, book resting on my chest as I studied the different simple signs.

This was literally like learning a new language. The simplest gestures meant stuff. If I messed up just the slightest I can end up saying something totally different, and with my luck, something offensive.

Damnit! It was easier with Jasper here to help me...!

"Bella" I heard my dad call out.

"Sup" I said as I continued to study my book.

"This is Billy and his son Jacob" He said.

I finally tore my eyes from the book and looked over to see my dad standing behind a middle aged native man, sitting in a wheel chair with what I'm assuming is his son by his side.

"I'm Bella" I said then looked back to my book to read over what I was learning.

"Bella. You're all grown up" I heard Billy say.

I looked over to see him smiling in the calming friendly kind of way and I kind of felt bad about just blowing them off to continue to study my book.

"I've met you before?" I inquired curiously as I slowly sat up and rested the book beside me, facedown so I could continue where I left off later on.

"You were just a tyke. You used to come with Charlie when we went fishing" He explained.

"Oh I think I remember now. You had daughters?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Yes. Two. Jake here used to come along also" He motioned to his son.

I looked at him and 'Jake' smiled brightly.

"Oh I remember you!" I said.

"Glad I made an impression" Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah you threw mud at me once and also held a worm on a stick over my face" I said in a monotone voice.

Jacob flinched then I continued.

"So of course you made an impression" I said sarcastically with an overly sweet smiled.

"Sorry bout that" Jacob flushed then bit his lip and looked everywhere but me.

"Actually Bella, I bought your truck from Billy here and Jacob also rebuilt the engine for you" Charlie explained after the uncomfortable silence.

"Ok...thank you" I smiled at them hugely.

"So...what'cha reading Bella" Jacob nodded to the forgotten book resting by my side.

"Oh 'Sign language for dummies'" I informed him.

"Why would you want to learn sign language?" Jacob chuckled and for some reason I felt annoyed.

"Because she is dating Jasper Whitlock" Charlie clapped him on the back.

I looked ta my dad absolutely stunned. I never told him I was dating him.

"Dad I-" I started but Charlie cut me off.

"Bella, people talk" Charlie rolled his eyes.

I scoffed and crossed my arms then turned my head childishly.

Charlie just chuckled at my behaviour and I managed not to flush with embarrassment. I momentarily forgot we had company.

Son of a bitch!

"I think I'm going to work on homework. I have an essay due on Monday" I informed them then stood up and reached for my crutches.

Once I had them in my grasp I manoeuvred around and walked towards the doorway and awkwardly moved around them then started to make my way up the stairs.

After a week in crutches I was more accustomed to using them, not like at first where the stairs annoyed the shit out of me. At least now I could move around easier and smoothly. Stairs still annoyed me though...

Once in my room I went to my computer desk which was situated in the corner of my slightly cramped room. Since I was injured I had trouble cleaning up and doing my daily chores so my floor was slightly decorated with scattered clothing and random junk resting at the most random of places.

Sliding into the computer chair I carelessly dropped my crutches and proceeded to boot up my computer.

After a few minutes of the mechanic hum of the computer warming up I pressed Microsoft word and started to sophistically writing my six page essay.

The book was "Kissed by an angel" by Elizabeth chandler.

It was a fascinating book about a teen aged girl named Ivy, who falls in love with the swimmer Tristan. After her boyfriend, Tristan, dies she thinks she has lost everything. It really was a heart warming story.

But the amazing part is he becomes her guardian angel, sent to protect her from danger and death. After finally reaching her again, even after death Tristan loves her unconditionally and struggles to protect her, since her faith in angels is crushed after he died that leaves her heart broken and devastated.

It was a great read and a fantastic story so I had fun reading it and writing my essay.

After writing seven pages of explaining 'Kissed by an angel' and what I think of it and such. I sighed and sat back in silence.

That story sort of warmed your heart, the girl Ivy was truly amazing, but after her loves dies, kind of loses it and shuts down.

But the thing is I could totally understand why she lost faith like that. Her love of a life time died, and her faith in angels just crashed. She sort of retaliated I guess you could say.

If anything happened to Jasper...

I don't even want to think about it!

The ache that already fills my heart just _thinking o_f the possibility of his being hurt or taken from me was bone chilling.

But the story had a happy ending so it was all good.

Letting out a breathe I looked at my clock and saw it was only two in the afternoon.

Two in the afternoon on a Saturday I may add.

I was so utterly bored.

Groaning I stood up and stretched then went searching for my phone to see if I had any texts.

Mush have been an amusing sight, me hopping around on one leg, throwing random shit around searching for an itty bitty phone that was stationed by my computer but me being dense and lame didn't see it earlier, so I destroyed my room looking for something that was out in the open.

Aren't you the brightest crayon in the box Bella?

Finally gaining some smarts I saw my phone...sitting out it open.

Feeling my cheeks heat up in a delicate shade of pink I snatched my phone and indeed I saw I had a text from Jasper.

_Miss you darlin'_

Was all it said.

But those three words gave me butterflies.

Damn I'm getting soft...

Love...what an amazing and yet infuriating thing.

At the thought I froze and bit my lip.

_Love?_

What the hell?

Love? _Already?_

I cared for Jasper deeply yes, that I admit, and I cherish him but _love?_

Seems a little soon but...When I see him, my hearts does that corny cliché speeding up thing.

And damn simple words send me into a tumble.

Argh I hate you Jasper...!

For making me love you so god damn soon!

Well...I wasn't about to tell him...yet.

Don't want to scare the poor guy off.

_Bet I miss u more :P_

I sent and gingerly sat down on my bed, watching my phone, waiting for him to reply.

"_I highly doubt that darlin', say what are you doin 2day?_

Sitting here having the time of my life...

_Nothing...actually, I'm being bored to the point where people should put me on suicide watch_

I giggled and looked up and out my window, just daydreaming about random shit when I felt my phone vibrate.

_I'm already on suicide watch. Tied up to the bed and everything ;p_

_Want 2 come over? ;)_

Laughing I typed my reply.

_Seriously?_

After a few moments I received a reply.

_I'm serious about u coming over. But I'm not actually tied to the bed._

_But hey, if your into the kind of thing, we could make it happen ;P_

Laughing while shaking my head I replied.

_Ur 2 funny Jazz. But sure I'll come over_

Getting up I hopped over to my crutches and stooped low to grab them and then I steadied myself on them and looked down at my phone and saw I had a reply from Jasper.

_Be there in a few to pick you up._

Pocketing my phone I went out my door then started to go down the stairs at a fair pace, hobbled into the living room, where dad was chatting with Billy, Jacob seeming to be absorbed into the chat as well.

Charlie only spared me a glance, not losing his train of thought while chatting with Billy as I walked across the room to where the book was, still resting where I left it.

Picking it up, I grabbed a random piece of paper, what looked like a receipt of some kind and stuffed it in the book so I didn't lose where I was and started to leave when Charlie finally decided to acknowledge my presence.

"Where are you going Bells?" He asked.

Looking over my shoulder I answered.

"I'm suicidal with boredom so Jasper is coming over to pick me up and we are going to hang over at his place" I told him.

"Okay have fun. And no monkey business!" He said sternly as I flushed.

"Dad!" I screeched in horror.

Did he forget we had company?

And Jacob was laughing at me...damn him to hell!

"What?" Charlie asked innocently and that shot both Billy and Jacob into hysterics.

Just then I heard a knock at the door and I practically flung myself at the door and nearly ripped it off its hinges.

"Jasper!" I smiled hugely, totally forgetting my earlier embarrassment.

He smiled softly.

I stepped out the door and shut it behind me then Jasper started to help me down the stairs and to his car, doing our now daily routine.

...

...

...

After about ten minutes of comfortable silent, just the purr of the engine and wind outside the car the soundtrack of the ride, we finally arrived at the Cullen mansion.

Jasper helped me out the car and we made our way inside.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed as she rushed forward to hug me awkwardly around my crutches.

"Good afternoon Esme" I smiled as she pulled back, returning my smile full force.

She went into the kitchen then and Jasper and I went to the entertainment room.

Jasper motioned for me to sit on the black suede couch while he went to set up the entertainment set.

He pulled out a few DVD's and held them up.

There were "50 first dates" "Halloween" "wanted" "The happening" and a few others.

Looking at them briefly I pointed to '50 first dates'.

Slipping it in the DVD player, Jasper grabbed remote and came to sit beside me on the couch.

After programming it so there were sub titles, he hit play and the movie started.

We were to the part were that guy who got attack by the shark was dressed in horrible drag and was saying "Fish make me supa horny"

We burst out laughing and our laughter almost drowned out Esme's voice when she called out to me.

"Bella, Can you send Jasper in here please?" She called out.

I tapped Jasper shoulder and he looked over at me, his eyes still filled with amusement.

"You mom wants you" I said.

He sighed and I could tell he was refraining himself from rolling his eyes. He hit pause on the remote, kissed my forehead and stood up and gracefully fled the room.

Sighing I relaxed into the couch when I saw Rosalie waltz into the room.

She really thought she was all that and then some...

She looked at me and wordlessly walked over.

Mother hell...

What the hell did I do to deserve spending time alone with her?

The universe hated me...

She sat down on the couch and turned to me.

"Hello" She said.

"Uh hi?" I replied, unsure.

"I'm going to be frank" Rosalie stated.

"Oh kay then?" I said as I continued to look at her confused.

"How do you feel about my brother?" She said plainly.

Woooooooow...

I just started at her blankly for who knows how long.

"W-why?" I stammered...damnit!

"Answer the question Bella" She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"I care about him" I stated.

"How much?" She asked.

"Enough to risk my life for him, when I barely even knew him" I shot back.

"Bella...He's all I got left. He's my only family I have now" Rosalie stated softly.

I looked at her, utterly shocked to the core.

"He means so much to me Bella...I don't ever need to see him hurt" she said softly but with intense force backing up her words.

"I'll never hurt him rose" I said quietly.

She looked at me, her eyes demanding for me to continue.

"I'd let him hurt me, before I'd hurt him" I stated.

"Is that because you pity him?" She snapped.

"What? No! I lo- I mean, I care about him a lot. I'm not with him because I pity him. I'm with him because I really like him for him" I said strongly.

She looked at me for an un-measureable amount of time, her expression unreadable.

"You love him" She whispered.

I looked at her stunned.

It was that obvious?

Damn...

"Is it that obvious?" I whispered.

"Well, sort of. Also, earlier you almost slipped up. So that also gave you away" She stated.

"Whoops" I cringed.

"At least I know Jasper will most likely never get hurt by now. I'm glad that you are the one to love him" She smiled then leaned over and embraced me.

The world must me ending...

She smiled then embraced me.

Embraced as in _hugged _me!

Holy mother fucking hell!

She released, smiled hugely and got up then...left.

What the hell?

Just as she left, Jasper walked in, looked at his sister then to me, looking confused yet worried.

I smiled and motioned for him to join me. He smiled and made his way over and sat down, bringing his hand to my waist and brought me loser to him then pressed play and we continued on with the movie.

I had the sweetest boyfriend ever!

During the movie he would at random times kiss my temple, or my head or when nothing much was going on, brought his hand to my chin, tilt my head up and press a small gentle kiss to my lips, then go back to watching the movie.

After the movie was done, we sat on the couch trying to think of what to do next.

Jasper stood up, then helped me up then pointed up, asking if I wanted to go upstairs to his room.

Nodding we slowly made out way to the flight of stairs and up to his room.

Once in his room, I automatically went and sat down on his bed as he went to his closet.

I heard a drawer pull out and I looked up and Jasper poked his head out the closet, holding a belt with a mischievous grin.

At first I was confused.

Why was he holding a belt?

Then I remembered our text messages from earlier.

Gasping, my mouth dropped open, making me look real attractive as my eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Oh my gawd!

He then burst out laughing. He was leaning against the door frame to his closet, bent slightly over holding his side as his musical laughter floated about us.

He stood up, still laughing slightly, shook his head while rolling his eyes and went to put his belt back.

Oh...he was joking...

He came back out seconds later, a lazy smirk gracing his features, holding his guitar case.

He sat down on the bed, undid the case and pulled out his guitar.

He looked up, smiled then started to play his guitar real fast, you could tell he was just fooling around.

He then made a weird noise from the guitar then looked up and smiled innocently.

The noise sounded as if a dolphin was dying a slow painful death.

He may not have been able to hear, but you could tell he knew that noise was absolutely horrible.

But then he actually started to play and it was still magnificent like the first time. Every time he played guitar for me it was different. Never did he play the same thing twice.

So that lead me to believe he just winged it all the time.

I could just watch him play all day. And hear him play 24/7.

It never bored me. I loved it; I sometimes looked forward to it.

He then looked up slightly, watching me watch him.

Man I sounded as if I were a creeper.

He head was tilted slightly, making some of his hair fall into his eyes, his pale eyes watching me so tenderly my heart swelled almost impossibly.

All I could was his eyes. I was entranced by them.

All there was in the world right this second was his eyes and his music flowing effortlessly around us.

Screw it!

I was going to tell him.

If I scared him off...Well then...

I'd go...i dunno...drink my sorrows.

Or be like those pathetic girls on T.V and eat chocolate while watching love movies then throw chocolate at the happy couples on screen.

Jaspers music then came to a stop and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

Now or never Bella...

I had no idea how to tell him...

Ah I'll just go with the flow...

I brought my hand up and pointed to my eye, my finger resting delicately on my cheek bone, then brought my hand to my chest, where my hear laid, and drew a small heart then pointed to him.

His lips parted slightly when he realized what I was trying to tell him.

He gingerly put the guitar down on the bed.

He brought up his right hand, and then folded down his middle and ring finger, doing the rock on sign?

What?

"Why are you telling me to rock on?" I asked him utterly confused.

That was the rock on sign wasn't it?

Was that his way of telling me to screw off? He laughed and shook his head.

He playfully rolled his eyes.

He bought up his hand, brought it to his eyes, then went to his chest, drawing a heart also and then pointed to me.

Holy shit!

He was telling me he loved me too!

He then brought his hand to my face, scooted closer to me, and kissed me tenderly.

I brought up my hands, holding his wrists gently as we kissed.

Apparently it wasn't too soon.

_**~~~~To Be Continued~~~**_

_Sorry about the slight wait people._

_Got lazy _

_And I'm going to talk about my other story also for a bit. "pretend"_

_I'm not sure I'm going to continue it as far as I was hoping. I absolutely have no motivation to continue it. I feel like I fucked it up and yeah..._

_Dont really want to continue it. But I hate when people just drop there stories so I wont. I'll probably just wrap it up in the next few chapters then b done with it. And if you guys enjoy it enough, I may sometime down the road write a sequel to PRETND or something lol. _

_This story, will more then likely have a sequel. I have alot planned for these two. _

_So do a happy dance! *barely done with ch5 and already planning a sequel* :P_

_And I've been talking to the amazing Wannabebella14 and we were talking and now I'm betaing her story...lets hope i don't mess up her story :/_

_I wasn't really into the who beta junk so...lets see how this goes and see if i like it _

_Lol anyway, hope u liked this one. Oh and the made up sign language for "I love you". I made that up when I was like 5. Legit facts lol. It was how I told my mom I loved her lol./ _

_I'd point to my eye *almost poking it out in the process* then draw a lil heart on my chest and point to her while giggling lol. _

_Ahh such simple days :P_

_Anyway, tell me what you think and REVEIW pwetty pwease? :D_


	6. CH 1 to 3 Jasper

**Here is the first few chapter's in Jasper's POV!..yay!...sorry if they blow :/ lol**

_**I own nothing. Just this plot and Idea. **_

I felt the fuzzy cloudiness on the edges of my conscious as I was coming out of the dark abyss of slumber. I just laid there, not wanting to ever wake up, wanting to be in an eternal slumber for the rest of my existence.

It was the same damn routine every single day. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast, be slightly ignored by the others, save for Esme', Carlisle and my sister.

They were really the only ones who paid me any attention. The others maybe acknowledged my existence for a few seconds before blowing me off to be absorbed in whatever useless crap they were into.

I've been with the Cullen's since me and Rosie were just 8. Our parents were young when they had us. Just the tender age of seventeen, but they stepped up and were amazing parents. The finished high school and my father went to college for business. Mom finished school also and she took online courses, but stayed home to look after my sister and I.

Must have been hard for my parents. Not only were they teen parents, but they ended up being screwed over by getting a deaf son.

My medical expenses weren't exactly cheap either. I was always constantly at the doctors for the first few years of my life. They found out I was deaf before I was one. I guess I've been deaf since birth but they didn't find out till later.

But they loved us dearly. As soon as they found out I was deaf they got into sign language classes so they could communicate with me and also teach me.

So I've known sign language since I could remember. And same with reading lips, it was almost like second nature to me. When normal people talk, they look into each other's eyes, well I look at their lips.

I will forever remember the day it all came crashing down.

We were coming back from a movie, we went to a twilight showing since dad worked and we were coming back, my sister and I in the back and I will always remember those bright lights completely engulfing the car in bright shining light and whiplash inducing force knocking you back and the seat belt locking on my ribs with bruising force to the point of getting the wind knocked out of me.

Rosie and I were only knocked out for a few moments. But my parents, they had no chance. They were gone instantly. I remember waking up confused, I looked around me and was stunned to find my window had spider webs decorating the glass. I looked ahead and saw my mom's seat was pushed back more than it was originally, effectively pinning my legs.

I looked to my left and saw Rosie; her head tilted my way, but cuts on her lefts side of her face, trails of blooding sliding down her cheek bones, leaving a trail of crimson in their wake. Her lip was busted and swollen and I noticed her left eye was bruising.

Her eyes scrunched then her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her, in that lost kind of way. She looked at me for a few seconds then she looked at were mom was sitting in front of me, and then I watched as absolute terror engulfed her expression. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, I think.

I dragged my gaze from Rosie and looked at dad in the driver's side. Dad was slumped to the left, his head resting out the window, since it shattered under the pressure of the crash. I couldn't see him that well, but after I saw their condition at the funeral, I think I'm glad. There would have been blood bathing his face.

After that, everything was a blur. The paramedics and firemen, tearing apart the car to get everyone out safely. The image of my parents resting on the glass covered cement, with a white sheet covering them, soaking up their blood, will forever be branded on my memory.

The paramedics rushed me and my sister to the E.R and we were lucky to only get off with bruises and cuts. Well, we both had cracked ribs, but that was so insignificant that it didn't even really matter.

But they kept us at the hospital for a week, trying to figure out what to do with a couple of orphans.

They found out we had no other family, which we both knew. My dad's mom died when we were three from breast cancer and his dad ditched I guess when he found out grandma was pregnant with dad.

Mom's mom and dad both died in a car crash also, last year by a drunk driver. Like us...

Funny part was our drunk driver was still alive. He was driving a big loaded truck while we only had a small little family car. He was only nursing a few broken ribs and slight internal bleeding.

We were able to go to our parent's funeral. It was thrown by some of their close friends. Both of the caskets resting by each other almost like a train.

It was sad most definitely...having to say goodbye to your dead parents while they looked like that. The last time you see your parents shouldn't be with their faces marred by gashes.

My mom had such a bad one they had to fricken give her stitches just so she would be slightly presentable for her funeral. Right smack dab on her fucking cheek.

And dad...oh god.

He had deep cuts everywhere. Marking his face where the eye could see.

After that...I couldn't tell you what happened. I was on auto pilot.

After words we were put in an orphanage for about three months until Esme' heard of our story and _begged _Carlisle to adopt us.

After another nine months we were on our way to the Cullen house. Which at the time was in Dallas Texas. Shortly after we moved to Alaska and just moved to forks just two years ago.

When I was ten, Emmett moved in with us, under foster care. He and Rosie immediately got hooked with each other. They liked each other practically from the moment he walked in for the first time.

When I was twelve it was Alice that moved in. Her parents signed her to the government, apparently not being able to accept their daughter said she had dreams that came true. Thought she was crazy and didn't want her anymore.

And Edward came just a year and a half ago.

He and Alice have been together for about a year.

Me and Edward...well he's nice but he still isn't used to having to deal with a deaf person.

So there's my crappy life in a nut shell. My damn memories that I wished would go way.

I've gone to counselling, but really...the guy just thought I was dumb, talking really slow like as if talking to an impaired child.

So I finally got fed up after two years and quit.

Rosie quit to after three years.

Ah what a way to start a morning...Having angst thoughts about your past.

Just then I felt a gentle shake and rolled over slightly and looked into the eyes of Esme. She smiled and signed.

"_Time to get up sunshine"_

I nodded and sat up then stretched.

Esme left and I looked around my room.

Time for a shower...

Throwing off my covers I grabbed my towel resting on my computer chair and went to the bathroom, preparing to have a shower.

After fifteen minutes, I jumped out the now steaming shower and grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my waist, and left to go back to my room. Upon entering my room, I went straight for my closet without second though, rummaged around, found a button down black shirt, a plain white t-shirt and went searching for some jeans. After some searching I found dark washed denim jeans slightly warn around the knees.

Throwing on my outfit, I went trudging down stairs, no one even lifting their eyes upon my arrival (Big shocker there)

Man don't I feel loved...

Opening the fridge I pulled out the orange juice, poured myself a glass and put it back while downing the juice.

I sat down at the island, just staring off to space, sipping on my juice when I saw Esme slide me a plate filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me.

I looked up, put my hand to my chin, and pulled it out slightly saying "_Thank you"._

Grabbing the fork I started to eat my breakfast as Esme bustled around the kitchen, trying to get everything ready. She always gave me my breakfast first so she was trying to get it ready for everyone else.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders quickly and a pat on the head, meaning Rosie was here, in her own way saying good morning.

I nodded and continued to eat. Everyone went to the dining room to eat, leaving me in my solitude to finish my breakfast at the island in the kitchen.

After finishing, I grabbed my plate, went to the sink, rinsed it and went to go collect my stuff.

I waited by the front door, as everyone else got ready to go. I felt a tap on the shoulder, I turned and saw Rosie. She smiled and motioned to get a move on.

We all decided to go in Edwards Volvo. It was a bit crowded. Edward in the drivers, Alice in shot gun, Emmet in the back by the door, Rosie in the middle and me to the right.

I always hated riding in cars, especially in the back to the right. I didn't have a problem driving but I absolutely loath riding in the back. I got all antsy and couldn't wait to get out.

When we pulled to the school, I practically ripped the door open and hoped out and slammed the door and briskly walked away.

Screw that shit.

I was definitely riding to the left next time.

Time to kill some time.

Great.

_**Time skip...**_

Now was my second class. English.

And as always I was early. Not like I had friends to talk to for the measly five minute between classes anyway.

Damn clock...wish you would speed up.

I hate school.

Can you tell?

It was always the same.

Nothing interesting ever happened.

Really, shooting myself in the foot would be more entertaining than sitting around for the same damn thing.

But I always was a good boy and paid attention and took notes.

To be honest, I also took notes just for something to do.

It was either that, or hitting my head on the desk, hoping it would knock me out.

I was staring at the clock blankly, then I noticed something in the corner of my eye, briefly glancing over I notice a brunette girl. Uninterested I looked back up at the clock. I saw her pass in front of me but my gaze on the clock didn't falter.

She then sat down beside me. Finally curious, I looked over and she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bella" She waved slightly.

What the hell?

Didn't the teacher tell her I was deaf?

They usually make that the first thing to tell my classmates.

Just then the rest of the class came pouring in and I felt my phone vibrate meaning class was beginning.

The teacher lightly tapped my desk then started talking. It was mostly reviews so I didn't really take that much notes.

My phone went off and I got up and the rest of the class followed suit then I gathered at my belongings and went off to the cafeteria.

Entering the cafeteria I saw my 'Family' sitting at our usual table. The other students even call it the "Cullen" Table.

Lucky us...

Carelessly throwing my stuff to the ground I sat down and sighed as I stared at the fake wood ingrains. 50 minutes of this every day. It wasn't much better then class to tell you the truth.

Rosie placed her apple in front of me. I looked up.

"_Eat it brother" _She signed.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I took a bite and chewed, swallowed and smirked.

She playfully rolled he eyes and went back to conversing with her 'Boyfriend'.

It was weird to call him that, because I truly see him as a brother. So to me it is like my brother and sister dating.

After I finished my apple I went back to having a staring contest with the table.

After a few more moments I felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up to see Emmett smiling in his goofy way.

"_When we get home want to play some Halo?"_ He signed.

Nodded slightly I went back to staring at the table.

I really need to find something else to do.

Because this was just ridiculous.

My phone vibrated and I was almost relieved.

Now that's bad.

_**Time skip...**_

I was now sitting in my chemistry class.

Only so long until the school day was over.

Come on Jasper.

You can do it.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw movement, looked over for a split second and saw it was the same chick from English.

She sat down beside me. Still looking at her from the corner of my eyes I saw her fingers moving over her phone. After a few second she tapped the desk, and slides her phone in front of me.

Truly intrigued I looked at her, wondering why she was sliding her phone to me. I got my answer.

_Sorry about this morning. Hope I didn't make u uncomfortable. I'm Bella by the way. _

Was what her phone said. Ah so she found a way to talk to me.

All the other students were to dumb. They didn't even know that I could read lips. So the dumb blondes talked about me, _in front _of me sometimes.

Really how else was I going to learn? Like really?

Common sense people...too bad it doesn't come in cereal boxes.

Looking up from my thoughts I smiled a little. It was nice someone was making an effort...but _why _was she making an effort?

Being raised with manners I held out my hand for her to shake, which he took and I saw surprise flash through her eyes.

Huh...that's interesting.

Her smile grew and mine grew in response involuntarily.

I handed her back her phone and got mine out to reply to her. Not like she knew my language.

_It's nice to meet you Bella. But I can't help but wonder why you are talking to me. Usually when ppl learn im deaf they don't even bother anymore._

I handed her my phone and she stared at my reply for a long time. She took her phone and replied a reply.

_I'm not like that. I want to get to know u. Maybe be friends? :)_

I couldn't help the warmth that swelled in my chest. She wanted to be my _friend. _Not many people wanted to be my friend.

I handed her back her phone.

She started to text a reply immediately...even thought I didn't say anything...

_Not 2 sound rude or ignorant. But i've never met a deaf person, so sadly i don't no sign language. We will have to talk thru text :( is that bad?_

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. I just didn't expect people to automatically know sign.

I looked at her, and shook my head and started to text my reply.

_It's not a bad thing at all. I don't expect ppl 2 automatically know sign lang. This is fine :)_

She read my text then handed me back my phone and I started text again.

_You don't always have to type ur message. I can read lips just fine. Just tap my shoulder 2 get my attention and talk and i'll type a reply. It'll b easier 4 u._

She looked up and me and nodded.

"Okay" She 'Said'.

I couldn't help chuckle at her. She really was amusing.

"You have a pretty laugh" She said.

I couldn't help but feel stunned. She thought I had a nice laugh? Well, at least I know I sound okay...Better make sure.

_Really?_

She smiled and nodded.

I started to text her again.

_Do mind if i give u my #? I just think it would be easier sending texts then having to trade our phones back and forth_

She smiled hugely and nodded.

We started texting each other. She asked a few questions and I answered.

Then the bell rang and we went to attention.

But it was funny to watch Bella look shocked that it was class time already.

I had to try not to laugh at her.

And class was absolutely horrible. It was the type of boring where you want to kill yourself to end your misery.

Class finally ended and I had a class that I might like.

I love art. Any type.

Drawing, painting, music being one of my favourites and photography.

So right now I had photography and I was slightly excited.

Curious what class Bella had next, I checked and saw she also had photography. I was just getting better and better.

We went to class, chatted a bit via texts. And the teacher walked in, a short guy and informed us we had to have out won cameras. Bella's reaction was slightly amusing so I guessed she didn't have her own. I didn't mind sharing mine so I 'told' her that and she smiled that made me want to hug her.

Well...I got excited for no reason at all. It was so boring.

I didn't even bother trying to read his lips anymore. I just stared at the pictures.

Some of them were cool, but some of them you are like "What's so special about that?" really? A bucket of water?

Yeah because that just screams ART!

I even almost passed out in class. It was that boring.

And here I thought I would love this class.

I wanted to capture life in stills, not frickin watch it already in stills.

Finally my phone buzzed but I couldn't care less.

Sure I was relieved but I was still tired and bored.

What's the difference?

I'd just be going home, and then be bored and tired there.

Me and Bella got ready and left the class room. Walking comfortably by each other. We made it outside and saw the silver Volvo and saw Emmett wave over to me. I turned to Bella and motion behind, trying to let her know I got to bounce.

She got the message and did something totally new to me.

She hugged me!

The only people that hug me are Rosie and Esme.

Being shocked to immobility for a few seconds I finally embraced her back.

She slowly unwound her arms from around me.

I smiled softly and spun around then took off towards the silver car and hopped in.

I looked at her and Edward pulled out. She was watching the car; I smiled softly and got out my phone.

_You have a good night to Bellz :)_

...

...

...

Last night went pretty normally. I got home, went to my closet, got out my baby and started to gently strum her.

Playing guitar calmed me. To feel the vibrations of the strings under my fingers. The different vibrations meaning it gave a different sound, sounds I couldn't hear but feel.

It was fascination and calming. I played for hours in my room, thinking of Bella, the intriguing new girl who looked at me like a normal person.

I thought about all this on the ride to school. It was taking longer than normal since Edward was being a pansy and driving like a 100 year old grandmother.

Yeah it snowed last night, at least go over 25!

But he loved this car and didn't want to scratch it, never mind crash it.

I'm going to have to start taking my own car. Because this was ridiculous.

We would have been there like ten minutes ago if her went 40, but no...23 seems to be his preference.

Finally reaching the school, I being middle aged now I hopped out and started walking towards the building when I felt my phone vibrate.

"_Have a good day honey" It read. From Esme. _

I started to text my reply. Almost having it finished I felt some unknown force slam into my back, effectively knocking me over. Slamming to the ground I snapped my head up, looking for what hit me and I saw Bella get _hit _by a car. She went flying a few feet out of my eye sight.

A flash back of the accident that happened when I was nine and the image of my father flashed through my mind and I snapped up, fighting tears the emerged in my eyes, trying not to think the worst.

I saw a bunch of students, surrounded where Bella was. I paid no heed to them I shoved them out of my way and saw Bella curled out on the cement. She looked up, her face engulfed in a pain stricken expression. It was becoming harder to fight off the tears.

I just wanted to touch her, to assure myself this wasn't an illusion, that she was actually alive. I reached out and gently touched her face, like she was a chine doll, to fragile for even the smallest of touches.

Paramedics pushed their way through the sea of people too and I back up slightly so they could get to work.

Flashes of my dad and the accident kept hounding my brain. Argh why wouldn't they go the fuck away?

That won't happen to her!

She was alright...well as alright one can be by getting smacked by a car.

I watched as the paramedics tried to help Bella and I saw her mouth open, not forming any words, meaning she was crying out in pain. My fingers itched to just do something, anything to help with her pain.

They finally wheeled her into the ambulance and I just hopped in. I didn't care.

The paramedics could go chock on a dick if they tried to get me to move.

I was staying with her.

She started talking to me and I gestured my answers back, and I reached out and took hold of her hand, holding it as softly as I could. I didn't want to cause her any more pain then necessary.

We finally got to the hospital and we were waiting in the E.R for a doctor. It would probably end up being Carlisle. I just had a feeling.

Being slightly bored I was playing around with my phone, twirling it around in my hands as we waited for the Doc.

Seeing movement in the corner of my eye and looked up and saw Carlisle. I knew it.

He was talking to Bella and she was talking back, saying something to make him chuckle.

He said farewell, winked aat her, smiled at me and walked off.

Bella turned to me, looking slightly shocked.

She asked if he was my dad and I nodded.

Then she asked if I could talk...

Was she on crack?

Well...she was on pain medication...

But of course I couldn't talk. I wouldn't know how to properly pronounce stuff. I know what it looks like to talk but not the pronunciation.

I haven't spoken a single word in my life.

I would love too...but I just couldn't...it was impossible and I accepted that.

I have to deal.

I was about to type my answer but then I looked up I saw her passed out and chuckled slightly.

...

Carlisle came back, picked up Bella and we went to the x-ray room and I sat outside for about 20 minutes, bored out of my wits and slightly worried, What if a bone was broken? Because she saved _me?_

Someone she barely knew.

After we got back to the E.R room, Bella turned to me and told me she wanted to learn sign language. She really doesn't have to do that. I was content communicating with texts messages and reading her lips. I didn't want her to learn a whole new language just so she could talk to me. Because learning sign language was like learning a new language.

But man was she stubborn!

She wouldn't budge, so I caved and said okay.

...

After getting hr set, I left her with her father and went to Carlisle and then we went home for the night.

...

...

...

Last night was a bit...tense for me. I couldn't' stop thinking about Bella. She had taken over my mind.

I was worried and felt immense guilt.

She wouldn't need crutches if it weren't for me to begin with.

But I felt appreciation for what she did, that car could have killed me and she saved me by taking the hit herself.

So I was going to take some responsibility and take her to school and help her out throughout the day.

Rushing to get ready, I sent her a text told her I was picking her up.

_**Time skip...**_

Finally arriving at school, I asked Bella where her next class was and she reluctantly told me. She didn't want me to be late for my class or something like that. I ignored her and dropped her off to class.

I got her to her class, felt my phone vibrate and bella shot me a look as if to say 'Told you so'.

I then did something that shocked even me.

I kissed her!

Well, not like kissed kiss her but I kissed her cheek. I was like second nature to me.

I quickly spun around and rushed to my class. I was only two minutes late but I was able to get away with it because I was 'Special'...

_**Time skip...**_

Lunch time...

Greaaaaat.

I really loved lunch.

I looked over to Bella and she didn't look exactly overjoyed at having to sit with her other friends. Jessica Stanley was...well she was something else.

When I first got here, she hit on me and flirted, found out I was deaf then avoided me like I was a leper.

Got to love her.

I invited her to our table and she looked excited yet nervous which I could believe. Our family were famous at our school. For good and bad.

We went to our table and started to have lunch...well it was a disaster.

My sister was being a complete bitch. I really have noooo idea why.

She was really going to blow it for me. I was starting to like Bella, as in LIKE her and Rosie was going to scare her off.

Edward was acting like an idiot. He was usually intelligent but man...he was being a moron.

It was awkward at our table to say the least.

Then the whole thing about them finding out I was the one going to get hit by a car but Bella being the heroine saved me, well that didn't help at all.

In fact it pissed Bella off. At first I thought she was mad at me but she was actually mad at them...

Bella then stood up and announce she should get to her next class...one that didn't start for like half an hour...

I couldn't just let her go. I couldn't!

I was not going to let my so called 'Family' screw this up for me. Bella was like once in a life time chance at...uh...something and I wasn't about to let it juts float on by.

Scooting out of my chair I stood up and raced out of the cafeteria and went to her biology class.

I walked in and saw her looking ahead with an unreadable expression.

I started to walk over to her. I need to apologize. I should have told them she saved me...

"I'm sorry" I mouthed to her and she looked slightly shocked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I didn't tell them" I mouthed back.

"It's okay. I'm not mad" She smiled.

And the relief I felt, really it should be inhuman.

I then stared at her lips.

I had the sudden urge to kiss her. I needed to kiss her.

I sucked in a breath, and then let it out.

No chickening out Jasper.

This girl...she really was something else.

Who pushes someone out of the way of an oncoming car for someone they barely knew?

And all I think about seems to be Bella related.

She was intriguing...

And every time I saw her...I felt...calmer, not so on guard with her around. I feel like I can relax around her.

I leaned forward, then I started to get nervous, but in no way was I backing down. I needed to feel her lips against mine.

Then a flash passed through my mind, a picture of Bella's radiant smile and I smiled softly and leaned forward just a tad more, just a breath away from her lips.

"Thank you" I mouthed against her lips then closed that tiny gap and kissed her.

The feeling that went through me when I kissed her was...beyond words can describe.

It felt...right.

_**~~~~~~End of Jasper's POV~~~~~**_

_Next chapter will be the normal chapter 6._

_Just people have been asking for J POV so i tried._

_Did I fail?_

_it was really hard to get inside his head. I like know how my Jasper is but it was hard for me to portray him._

_Like he's sweet but there's a side Bella doesn't get to see since he loves her and shows his true self. He's hard, guarded almost because of what happened in his child hood. He has suffered trauma. _

_He's also slightly sarcastic too. But when he is with bella. He's his true self. He's sweet, and more carefree around her_

_As when before he kept to himself. _

_So it was realllly hard to like...write in his POV._

_I honestly think it could be better._

_And I did skip some stuff obviously lol. Only did three chapters :P_

_I might do the others some other time, might not. Don't know yet. So tell me what u think._

_Review please and tell me what u think...I think I failed lol but oh well..I tried. Oh and sorry for the beginning..it was slightly morbid :/_


	7. Chapter 7

I was so damn happy I felt like prancing around like a retarded string bean. I was no longer walking around in crutches! I no longer need those cursed twigs to help me hobble along no longer. I still had a slight limp and walked slower than normal but whatever! I could deal and limp around no problem.

Life was amazing to add to that little sugar bit. Jasper's and I's relationship was amazing. It's been about two weeks since we admitted our feeling for each other and since then it's been fantastic.

And it's also been heating up slightly. The other day we were in his kitchen at his house, I was having a sparkling drink and some drops were resting on the side of my mouth and before I could wipe it away he snapped forward and kissed the drops away.

Well it started out innocent enough but those damned hormones took over and well...

We ended up having hot tongue sex in the kitchen...

Yeah I was having a really hard time not jumping him in the kitchen then.

He was just so damn sexy. One time he had a shower while I was chilling in his room studying that book "sign language for dummies", well he came back in the room, with nothing but a towel around his waist with his chest and abs still glimmering with moisture.

I practically came oceans just looking at him.

I think he knew I wanted to jump his bones because he looked at me, with me shamelessly looking him up and down and smirked then walked into his closet and got dressed. I was devastated.

And I was getting way better with sign language. I could actually hold a simple conversation now. And I rarely got my words or signs mixed up.

I was more than half way done my book; I only had about maybe two to five chapters left of the book left. But I always study each chapter relentlessly so I made sure I knew everything. And Jasper helped out a lot. He would go over everything and help me test myself on the chapters so that made it just that much easier.

He also would randomly start talking to me in sign so I could get the feel of it naturally. And he made sure his sign were slow and precise so I would get mixed up. I've seen him talk to his family in sign and seen his hands move with speedy grace.

And I later found out that sign he made when we were confessing out love for each other actually meant 'I love you'.

So I would do that sign at the most random times to him and he would smile the most beautiful dazzling smile ever and return the sign.

And my relationship with his whole family was getting better. Rosalie was nice enough but she didn't go out of her way to get buddy buddy with me. She smiled and says 'Hi' but other than that goes her other way. Alice, well she was great but hyper. She was the damn energizer bunny in designer heels.

And she always tried to con me into agreeing into a make-over. Guess she didn't like my graffiti T's and ripped jeans or skinnies. She also tried to get me to wear a pathetic piece of cloth called a 'Skirt' with six inch death traps. She obviously never met me...

And Emmett...how could someone _not _love him? He was an over-sized teddy bear. He was never serious. He always joked around and pulled pranks on everyone...including Jasper. And he always had this goofy smile. And sometimes he said stuff, stupid stuff and when people look at him like he's an idiot he doesn't get it. He just innocently says 'What?'.

Edward, well he had some serious music talent. He played the piano and was great at it too. He was more quite though. He and Alice were polar opposites but I think that's what made them such a great couple. But he did joke around though, him and Emmett always trying to get back at each other. It was almost childish but very funny.

I noticed Jasper kept away from the family more so. He did spend time with his sister and Esme but mostly kept to himself I guess.

Esme told me when I'm not there he hangs out by himself in his room. Only when I'm there he comes out and socializes with his family. But even then he just usually stays around me. Every once in awhile he plays X-box with Emmett but that's about it.

I also noticed tiny little scars kissing his neck. Some were so small and thin you could barely see it but some were a tiny bit bigger and thick you could see them when you look.

But you had to be like right up against him and look right at his neck to see the small scars.

I asked him once how he got the shower of scars. He tense up and looked at me with almost panicked eyes. I got worried and quickly blurted out he didn't have to tell me. He didn't really relax after that and the rest of the visit was wasted with uncomfortable silence.

That was the only time the air got tense between us and I had no desire to repeat it.

But the curiosity was eating away at my insides now. I wanted to know now. At first it was just an innocent question but the way he reacted when I asked, well now it was more so a nosy curiosity.

Well today was Saturday and I was going over to Jasper's. I was also hoping to do some digging around as to how he got those scars.

So right now I was driving down the winding road the led the world to the Cullen's under the grey sky. At least it was pissing outside. It's been just absolutely pouring out for the last few days.

Seeing the mansion come into view I smile and pulled my baby to a stop and killed the engine and hopped out. I almost fell over and slammed into the hood with uncomfortable force. Realizing too late that wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do.

Limping around my car I started to walk up to the house and saw the front door open up and saw Emmett emerge from the inside with his signature goody grin.

"Thought I heard the sound of an engine dying a slow death" He smiled.

"Don't hate the truck. And it sounds fine" I playfully glared.

"If you think that sound is fine" He pretended to shudder.

Rolling my eyes I walked past him into the mansion or as Emmett liked to call it "His little tiny homey abode".

He was different that's for sure.

"Bella" I heard Emse call out as she walked into the entry way with a friendly smile gracing her features.

She reached me and wrapped her arms around me in a snug embrace. Smile I hugged her back and Esme pulled back, still smiling.

"Jasper is upstairs in his room" She answered my unasked question.

"Thank you" I smiled and nodded my temporary farewell then made my way to the stairs.

Stairs were still tricky little bastards but I made my way up them fairly easily.

Wordlessly walking to his door I paused and was about to knock when I noticed my stupidity.

Rolling my eyes at myself I slowly opened the door and peeked in and almost said "Awww".

Walking into the room and shutting the door softly behind me I slowly crept towards the bed where Jasper slept.

He was on top of the covers, his head tilted slightly to his left, a few strands of hair in his closed eyes.

His lips were parted slightly as he breathed. I watched his chest move up and down as he breathed. His right hand was also resting on his stomach.

He looked at peace from here but as I got closer I saw his brow scrunched the slightest bit and his eyes moved behind his lids, signalling he was dreaming. And from his expression it wasn't that pleasant.

And his left hand also twitched the tiniest bit to and he moved his head to his right now and groaned softly.

His face took on a pained expression and his left hand tightened into a fist.

Slightly worried by this point I decided to wake him up. Creeping to his side I put my hand on his chest and shook him gently. Getting no response what so ever I huffed a breath and shook him a bit rougher. His eyes fluttered and slowly opened. He looked at me and squinted his eyes and blinked a lot until his eyes focused and he looked slightly confused as to why I was there.

"I like watching you sleep" I said plainly then stuck my tongue out.

That wasn't a creepy thing to say at all...

He playfully rolled his eyes and slowly sat up then looked around as he ran his hand through his hair. His hair looked good messy.

He looked at me and tapped his wrist, his own way of asking the time since looking at the digital clock in the corner of the room seems to have escaped him.

I looked at the digital clock saw it was 2:24 in the afternoon and looked back at him. He looked away slightly, his cheeks taking on the tiniest tint of pink. Awww he was embarrassed. How cute!

"Its 2:24" I smiled.

Then I realized he wasn't looking at me therefore didn't read what I said...

Sighing I tapped his shoulder and pointed to the clock when I has his attention.

Nodding he looked back and smiled softly.

I could just barely make out his scars. Before I knew what I was doing I reached out my right hand and gently ran my index finger along the scars, nothing but a feathers touch. He tensed up incredibly. I felt his neck muscle under my finger harden and I looked up in alarm.

He looked like a statue. He wasn't even daring to breath. His eyes were widened in slight panic as he stared at me.

"What happened to you Jasper?" I asked.

He flinched and moved away from me. He got up from the bed and walked to his closet.

Noticing all he had on was a wife beater I got up and dashed over, hoping to see if there was more scars. I took his shoulder and turned him around and saw his right side was sprinkled with tiny scars.

Gasping I saw his shoulder and upper arm had scars. His upper arm had a slightly bigger one then the rest. It was about an inch long but not the thick. The rest were only about a centimetre long and thin. But I also noticed only his right side had scars. Not his left. None at all.

I looked up and noticed his face had hardened. He wasn't exactly glaring but he wasn't looking at me in tenderness either.

Just as he was about to turn away from me I snatched his arm, halting his movement. He snapped his eyes in my direction and I almost took a step back. He was now glaring at me in annoyance.

This was the first time he looked at me in such a manner it took all my will not to flinch under his gaze. Trying to gather some back bone I opened my mouth to speak.

"What happened Jasper?" I asked him. He continued to glare at me for a few silent moments when he finally ripped his arm from my grip and stalked into his closet, pulled out a drawer, moved something around inside it and pulled out a folder.

He walked back up to me and all but shoved the folder into my hands, then rushed by me and walked to his computer chair, sat down and started to surf the net, completely ignoring my presence.

Unsure what to do, I walked to his bed, sat down slowly and sat the folder on the bed beside me, staring at it for what felt like hours when really it was only a few seconds. I could just tell whatever that was inside this folder was big.

Breathing a breath and forgetting to let it out as I opened the folder I almost chocked when I saw what was contained inside.

It was pictures. Pictures of a horrid car accident. I saw a crumpled up car and glass covering the cement and a few random police men in the picture.

I gingerly moved the picture aside and saw a news paper story. Picking it up I started to read it.

_**Car crash kills two**_

_Thursday night a family of four were on their way home from what they thought to be a happy family night. Around nine o'clock on the way home the family were driving along Maple Avenue when a drunk on coming driver in the wrong line crashed into the family's vehicle head on. _

_It is said the driver and passenger did not survive. Police say they died instantly and that they believe there was no pain for them. The two who passed away were Jon Whitlock and his fiancée Crystal Hale. They were to be married next year spring. _

_The couple's twins who were resided in the back seat survived with minimal injuries. Police refuse to give out the Twin's names but have given out a few details. The twins were in shock and rushed to the hospital but doctors confirmed they had only minor injuries. They have no family left and now are in foster care at a local orphanage. _

_The drunk driver is in the hospital nursing his injuries while the courts and police wait for trial. The man is being charged with two counts of manslaughter and the possibility of getting his license taken away. _

I read the story and just stared at the picture the news paper showed in pure shock. I knew his parents died in a car crash but I didn't know Jasper was actually a survivor of it. Setting the clipping down gingerly I looked down and stopped breathing.

There was a picture of Jasper no older than nine. He was looking up at the camera with a pure dead dull look in his eyes. The shine that resided in his eyes now wasn't in the picture. He had no expression what so ever. His neck was covered in little white bandages, without a doubt covering the cuts that are now scars decorating his neck. I also noticed up in his hair line on the right side of his forehead was a white bandage also, covering a scratch.

I picked up the picture and studied it, the dead look in his eyes, every little bandage, even his surroundings. I could tell this was taken in the hospital. Setting it aside I looked and saw a picture of his sister Rosalie. She was asleep in the picture. Her left eyes was black and blue and her lip was busted and swollen and her cheek and a small bandage on it also. Same with her neck.

They may have survived the accident but even they got cuts and scratches.

I put everything in the folder, barely being able to hold my tears at bay.

Jasper really got screwed over.

Born with no hearing, parents dying when he was just a kid while having no family at all left. The only family he has left is his twin Rosalie.

Now I felt like a major jackass.

He obviously didn't want me knowing but no I had to be a brown noser and snoop.

It wasn't even my business to know.

I pushed the folder aside and walked over to Jasper. I noticed he was reading something online and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, half expecting him to shrug my arms away. But he did nothing. Didn't even give a sign of acknowledgement that I existed.

Tears now escaping freely I rested my cheek on the top of his head and held him tighter. I tried not to sob as not to alert him I was crying. So I settled to breathe unsteadily.

After what seemed like forever he finally responded. He reached up his hand and held my forearm that was resting on his chest. He started to move so I let go and quickly wiped my eyes. I turned away from him slightly and sniffed silently. I didn't want him to know I was crying. For what reason I don't know, But I just didn't want him to know.

He put his hand on my shoulder and gently turned me to him but I kept my head down and turned slightly.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head to face him. I looked into his eyes as his widened slightly. I saw regret and guilt pass through there depths and I felt guilty also.

He leaned down and kissed my cheeks lightly and then pulled me to him. We stood there for an un-measureable amount of time, his arms wrapped around me snugly.

He pulled back and leaned down then kissed my lips. It was soft at first but our desire quickly fuelled our passionate exchange. His tongue snuck past the seam of my lips and started to caress my tongue. His caressed mine tenderly and lovingly at first but not long after we were fighting for dominance.

Inevitably we pulled back and we both sucked in much needed oxygen greedily. We stared into each other's eyes silently. His were no longer the pale blue-silver color they were normally. No, they darkened a few shades. And they were glazed over with lust and desire.

For _me._

Well I hope the lust and desire was for me. I really hope he wasn't like imagining I was Megan fox or something while he was having tongue sex with me.

Oh I would be radiating confidence if he was...

He grabbed me and pulled me flush against his frame as he bent down and claimed my mouth once more. We continued to ravage each other's mouths as he led me to the bed. He hit the edge and he lowered me down, never breaking the kiss. He grabbed the folder and chucked it to an unknown corner of the room.

He slowly lowered himself on top of me and reclaimed my lips in a hot fiery dance of passion. I unconsciously wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him flush against me. He groaned into my mouth which just spiked my desire that much more.

He ran his hands down my body, resting on my hips and then he ground himself against me, making us both moan out loud at the sensation. I reached up, tangling my hands in his hair and kissed him hard as he continues to grind against me.

Thing were heating up fast and pleasurably and I _loved _it.

And we had on to many clothes. I reached down, my mouth still glued to his and tugged on his wife beater. He pulled back and I almost whined like a spoiled brat. I grabbed the edges of his shirt and tugged it off and I groaned out loud. His body was damn perfection. Boy had to lift weights or something. You just can't get _that _playing guitar.

I looked up in his eyes, my eyes I'm sure portraying my wants and desires. He smirked and leaned down and started to kiss up and down my neck. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it fluidly off my torso. He shamelessly looked at my torso, my flat stomach and my modest mounds covered in a lavender bra.

Flushing I went to pull my arms across my chest when he grabbed my wrists then pushed me back, effectively pinning me under him.

"Beautiful" He mouthed.

He kissed my mouth soft, swiping his tongue across my lower lips lovingly.

He reached behind me, struggling for only a few seconds to unclasp my bra but he managed...barely.

Sliding it down my arms he threw it behind him and started to kiss and nip my color bone, making my need for him to physically ache.

Unfamiliar with the burning need I shifted, trying to ease the ache. He continued to kiss down my body, reaching the swell of my breast. He kissed around them, between them and finally brought up his hands and gently messaged the one while he did the unexpected. He brought the other into his mouth and started to suck, making my back arch in reaction. My hands wove into his hair involuntarily as I moaned as he twirled his tongue around my nipple and rolling it around his teeth.

The burning need intensified to what should be impossible heights. I bit my lip as it got hotter and stronger. My legs rubbed against each other in a futile attempt of friction.

Jasper then pulled back with a small pop and reached down to my jeans. He looked up questionably as his hand rested at the button and zipper, silently asking permission which I eagerly permitted. He undid the button and unzipped the zipper and pulled down my jeans down my legs then threw them on the ground but his bed.

He brought his hand to my knee's looked up again for permission which I nodded and then proceeded to gently spread my legs. He ran his fore finger and middle finger up my sex and I almost came undone. He guy was barely touching me and I was struggling not just ripping our clothes off and jumping him right here and now.

Screw this.

I brought my hands to the waist band of my panties and started to bring them down my legs. Catching what I was doing Jasper took them and pulled them down the rest of the way and threw them over his shoulder carelessly. If I wasn't so horny I would have laughed.

Now dressed in my birthday suit he looked back up at me and I noticed his eyes were almost black. They were such a dark shade of blue.

Still looking in my eyes he lowered his hand and slowly pushed his index finger in my sex. My back arched as I moaned out long and loud.

All he did was stick his finger in and I'm acting like a wanton bitch.

Too bad I don't care.

He pumped his finger in and out at a steady pace, never once looking away from my gaze. He added a second finger and pumped faster.

I never knew anything could feel so gooood.

My breath was now becoming ragged and fast. I was panting and moaning shamelessly, not really giving a rat's ass if someone heard me. I started to feel a coil start to tighten at an alarming speed in my lower abdomen. It finally snapped and I pushed my palm into my mouth as I cried out from odd yet amazing feeling.

Sucking in a much need breath I looked down at Jasper in amazement as he slowly pulled his fingers from my sex. He studied them then shrugged as he brought them to his mouth and sucked them clean. It was odd but for some weird reason it turned me on just that much more, if that was even possible.

I sat up, grabbed his face and face raped him. I brought my hands down to his pants, quickly snapped the button open, ripped the zipper pen and tugged them down. Jasper pulled away, with me glaring at him impatiently which cause him to chuckle slightly. He stepped off the bed pulled his pants down his legs and stepped out them.

Moving faster then I knew I was capable of I reached over and tugged his black and gold silk boxers down also. I looked up and froze. There was Jasper's second in command literally looking me in the eye.

It was the first time I've seen this part of the male's anatomy and I was nervous yet oddly fascinated. Without thinking I reached forward and gently grasped it, causing him to groan softly.

It was hard but the skin was soft, almost like velvet.

Slowly pumping his shaft I looked up and saw his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly as his breathing got a little bit heavier.

Looking back at his second in command I look at the tip. I slowly leaned forward and brought my tongue out slightly and slightly the tip. Gaining more confidence I brought the head into my mouth and twirled my tongue around and pulled it out with a pop. I glanced up and saw Jasper's pleasured expression and starting to feel extremely bold I brought as much of him in my mouth and started to bob my head at an unsteady pace.

I was a virgin obviously, barely had a clue what I was doing. I was practically running on pure instinct.

After a few more minutes of sucking his anatomy he put his hand on the back of my head, gently tangling his hand in my hair and gently pulled me away.

I looked up worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked as he guided me back further on the bed.

He crawled on top of me and smiled then shook his head.

He lowered himself and started to kiss my neck tenderly and my collar bone.

He raised himself and looked at me.

"Don't have to" He mouthed.

I smiled and reached and caressed his cheek.

I spread my legs wider and he lowered himself between them, looked at me as he slowly started to enter me. I breathed out trying to relax and all I felt was slight discomfort. No pain at all. Not like those horror stories you hear when girls say it looks like someone shot their vag.

I wrapped my legs around him, brining him even deeper, causing us to both moan and he pulled out, the pushed back in. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he started to pump in and out at a steady pace.

He wrapped his arms around me also, bringing me closer to him as he continued to make love to me.

He started to go faster and that coil returned.

I needed something, but still not quite sure what.

"Jasper" I groaned as I clawed at his back.

He hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure and he started to go even faster.

The coil started to tighten to the point of annoyance. I wanted the feeling of pure pleasure and bliss when it snaps. And it's not snapping.

Groaning in mixture of pleasure and annoyance I bucked against Jasper, hoping he would take the hint. And thank everything holy he did.

He pulled back, grabbed my hips in a vice hold, my right one aching slightly but I didn't care one bit. And he started to go at an insane pace.

Sweat started to collect on our brows, droplets resting on his neck like that of a necklace and trails of sweat down his chest. My neck and torso start to collect a light sheen of sweat also.

I could tell the coil was to the pint of snapping at any time. The erotic noises I was making were any sign of that. Jasper was also making his own noise that made me want him that much more. His groans and moans. They we far more frequent also, his noises of pleasure.

After what seemed like forever the coil snapped, sending a shock wave throughout my whole body as I called out Jasper's name.

Jasper seemed to quicken his pace, leaned forward, caught my lips in his and then let out a loud groan into my mouth. I felt hot liquid shoot into my body from where our bodies were connected.

Afterwards Jasper collapsed on me, breathing heavily. His weight wasn't uncomfortable, if anything it was comforting. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his slick body as he tried to catch his breath.

After a few moments he pulled out and rolled to his then pulled me to him. I looked into his eyes, they now a few shades lighter and looking sated.

He smiled tenderly and planted a soft kiss to my forehead. He pulled back too look at me.

"I love you" I said.

He smiled and held up his hand and did the "I love you" sign.

He then reached down and pulled the covers over out spent bodies. I cuddled into his chest and breathed in his scent. Closing my eyes I listened to the sound of his breathing, the noise that lulled me to sleep.

_**~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~**_

_**Holy damn!**_

_**You have no idea how uncomfortable I was writing this lol.**_

_**This was my first lemon...how was it ? :/**_

_**I had to stop numerous times to write it. But i was all "Im not backing out!"**_

_**And wrote it and finished it. **_

_**Hopefully u all enjoyed the chapter. And if the lemon made u uncomfortable...im apologize lol. **_

_**And im sorry for the wait. I've actually been busy, as shocking as that is. I had no life and now I'm sorta busy which is god. Cant be on the comp all day lol. All thought it can b fun :P lol**_

_**Please Review :)**_

_**Thank you my dear's :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

I could feel the grogginess and darkness starting to dissipate from my conscious as I slowly woke up from the dark abyss of slumber.

I scrunched up my eyes and stretched while groaning softly and finally opened my eyes and looked in Jasper's peaceful slumbering face.

He had his arm thrown over my waist as I was snuggled up to his chest. Sighing and wanting nothing more than stay cuddled up I knew I had to get up, and fast.

Gently taking his arm, I slowly and carefully manoeuvred it around and off me and softly rested it on his side.

Slowly sitting up, trying to make as little movement as possible and looked over at the clock.

5:37 PM it read.

Looks like we slept for a few hours. I really hope no one walked in while we were asleep. I would never live it down with Emmett...

Slowly getting up from the bed I looked around and saw my bra by his computer chair. Slowly creeping over I bent to pick it up quickly and snapped up and went to walk away when I banged noisily into his computer chair.

Son of bitch! I was supposed to frickin stealth!

But then I remembered...I could rip alive a chain saw in here and he wouldn't hear it.

But there was the matter of his family...

Crap.

I quickly scurried around the room, frantically searching for my discarded clothes.

I didn't want someone to walk in and see me in my birthday suit. That would just state what happened.

After finding all my articles of clothing I carelessly threw my clothes on and ran a relieved hand throw my slightly tangled locks. Looking over to Jasper I saw he was laying on his back, chest and abs in the open for all to see.

Maybe they would know anyway, even if I was fully clothed and Jasper still naked, under nothing but a cover. Walking over to the bed, I gently ran my hand over his chest and relished at the hardness of it, but then shook my head of fast oncoming thoughts and shook Jasper awake.

He breathed out a sigh and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at me, smiled tiredly and held up his hand in the 'I love you' sign.

I couldn't help but smile goofily in turn and returned the sign.

"You should get dressed" I stated.

He sat up and nodded then threw his legs over edge, the cover barely covering him as he stretched.

It should be a sin to look the good.

Biting my lip, I quickly turned around and immediately walked the bathroom near his room. Shutting the door behind me looked at my reflection. My hair looked like a bird nest.

Great.

Letting out frustrated growl I went rummaging through the bathroom drawers and found what I was looking for. The best man made tool.

A hair brush.

Quickly I ran the brush through my tangles thinking about what transpired earlier. The events that took place that were unplanned.

But isn't that the way it's supposed to be?

If we had it all planned out I think I'd be so nervous I'd probably back out.

Putting the brush back in the drawer I looked back at my reflection and sighed. I looked slightly tired, even though I just woke up.

About to reach for the door knob I was hit with full force terror.

We didn't use a condom.

And I wasn't on any birth control...

Son of a fucking bitch!

This is soooo going to bite me in the ass!

I was seventeen for fuck sakes!

Hell, I was barely seventeen!

I was not ready to be a mother at my age!

If I wasn't knocked up Jasper and I were investing condoms and the pill damnit!

Maybe we would get lucky...?

"_The chances are slim though..."_ I thought in silent horror. I was in the middle of my cycle. For all I know I already ovulated and am now nursing a 2 hour old sea monkey!

Fuck!

Do I tell Jasper?

I wonder how that will go.

"_Hey we didn't use protection and you may have just knocked me up"..._

Yeah right...

Probably just scare him away.

Putting on a brave front and forcing a smile on my face, though I probably looked like a female pedophile instead I opened the door and entered Jasper's room, him lying on his bed, fully clothed, which really was such a shame, reading a book.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Feeling his mattress dip under my weight her looked around his book and smiled softly.

"Want to go downstairs?" I asked.

He nodded just as Esme called us down for dinner.

"You mom just called us down for dinner" I told him. He smiled as he sat up, took my hand, entwining our fingers together he stood up, bringing me with him as we made our way down stairs.

...

...

...

Dinner at the Cullen's house was pleasant. But I was slightly uncomfortable.

At the time, I didn't care that I was banging Jasper like a salvation drum buuut...now after the effects well...

What if they heard?

I doubt Esme would mention anything. She was too nice.

But still, it was at the back of my mind.

And I still was a little on edge from my little reminder in the bathroom.

But Jasper seemed comfortable enough, not at all a tense hot mess like me.

For some odd reason I felt like blurting out "We didn't use a condom!"

That wouldn't be weird or awkward at all...

And I knew once I got home...it would just get worse.

And to think...I had around two weeks of this until I knew for sure.

That was when I was expecting Mother Nature's oh wondrous gift.

Fuckin bitch!

I remember when I first got my period, I was so proud to finally be a woman...now its like "Fuck you! I hate this shit!"

But now I was driving home, the sun just slightly above the horizon, the sky mostly painted black with just that elegant streak of gold.

Seeing the house come into view I was wondering if I was going to start to hyperventilate.

I was so nervous to be around Charlie.

I left this house an innocent being and came back...well not so innocent.

And I still had the insane urge to blurt out "We didn't use a condom!"

Parking the truck and sighing, trying to grow a back bone.

Let's see how this goes shall we?

Getting out the truck, slamming the door behind me I started to make my way up the walk way.

This was a sure failure!

I might as well throw in the towel and just yell "We didn't use a condom!" now.

Walking in the door, holding my breath I took off my shoes and was about to make a mad dash for the stairs when-

"Bells?"

Son of a bitch...

"Yeah?" I asked, my breathe slightly shaky.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked.

You have no idea...

"It was alright" I replied.

Psh it was more than alright, it was damn heavenly.

"That's good" He replied.

"Yup. I'm kinda tired. I think I'm going to go to bed" I said as I made my way to the stairs.

"Already?" He inquired.

"Yeah. Night" I said as I made my way up the stairs.

"Night" He replied back from the living room.

Quickly walking into my room I went straight to my computer desk and pulled out my planner.

The 16th was when I was expecting Mother Nature's wonderful blessing infuriating gift.

That was nine days away. Could I survive nine torturous days?

I guess I have no choice but to give it a shot.

Throwing the planner back in the drawer I went to my closet, pulled out my nighty, slipped into it, crawled into bed and was out like a light when my head barely hit the pillow.

...

...

...

The next week was great.

I have completely forgotten that little scare that happened earlier that week but...it hasn't been resolved yet.

But it was out of my mind.

Jasper's and I's relationship has gotten even better, if that is possible. We are more open now and carefree.

We haven't made love again but that's totally okay. Relationships are not built on just sex...though sex is amazing. ((Or so I hear :|lol))

But this week has been great. Jasper and I have been spending more time together. And I have slightly improved my sign language so we talk in simple conversations in sign.

And Jasper has also taken me on a few dinner dates also.

It has just been amazing to put it lightly.

And Charlie was going to take Jasper and I to a baseball game in Seattle on the 16th!

Jasper and I were stoked. And it just so happened that Jasper is a baseball fan and is actually a pretty good player.

I've seen him and his family play, though Esme and I sat out. I and baseball don't mix one bit.

It was a known fact that I was bound to hurt either myself or someone else.

And it was the 14th today! Just two more days!

_**Time skip. **day of the game****_

Today was the game. I was excited but not as excited as Jasper. He was totally pumped.

I didn't mind baseball but I wasn't exactly your type of girl who likes sports.

And Jasper was on his way to pick me and my Father up and take us to Seattle so we would get there in time for the game. It was either my truck, which they both doubted my baby would make it there or the police cruiser, and like hell was I riding in that thing.

So it was Jasper's expensive dream ride.

Just then as I was grabbing my hoodie so I would be already when Jasper arrived I saw Jasper's black Mercedes pull up on the street and park.

"Dad Jasper's here!" I called out as I made it to the front door.

"Okay" I heard him reply as I heard his ungraceful feet stomp on down the stairs.

I walked out the door and walked towards the car and automatically sat in shot gun.

Jasper looked over and smiled then leaned over to kiss my cheek since my dad was walking towards the car, having already locked the house.

The drive to Seattle was pleasant. It was silent but every now and then my dad and I talked about the most random of things, whether it be about the weather, or the tress embracing the highway.

We then saw the city limit come into few and I couldn't help the butterflies of excitement that fluttered in my stomach.

After finding the arena, we walking into the arena and I was amazing. It was frickin huge!

And loads of people were already there, and the game didn't start for another 45 minutes.

After scooting around random folk we finally found our seats and sat down and waited for the game to start.

...

...

...

After the game was finished we went to a nice restaurant. We were seated at a nice secluded booth in the back and the waitress walked off that is when dad decided to speak.

"How did you guys like the game" He looked at both Jasper and I.

In all truth, I barely knew what was going on, but it seemed interesting.

"It was alright" I smiled. Charlie chuckled, probably already guessing I didn't have a clue what happened.

Jasper grinned at my father and held up his thumb for "thumbs up".

"Glad you liked it" He said to Jasper. Jasper nodded in return.

"So you two have anything planned for the week?" Charlie asked.

"Not as of now no" I shook my head.

"Just going to go with the flow?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty much" I smiled.

...

...

...

After dinner we started our way back to Fork which was about only ten to five minutes away. I ended up passing out for most of the way, so I guess the drive was pretty quiet for Charlie.

Pulling onto our street and parking the car in front of our house Charlie leapt out and started to walk up the walk way, letting Jasper and I have our private farewell.

Jasper leaned over softly pressed his lips to mine, meaning for just a innocent kiss farewell that quickly turned into a fiery battle for dominance.

After a few more seconds of hot tongue sex, Jasper slowly pulled away and looked at me with a smirk while shaking his head in amusement.

Pouting slightly, that just made him chuckle at me, he pressed another quick kiss to my lips, one that was impossible to turn into anything else and pulled away.

Sighing, I held up my hand in the "I love you" sign and grinned like a fool when he returned it I finally made my exit.

Walking to the front door, I turned when I heard the purr of his car engine fade away.

Walking in I took off my hoddie, hung it up, slipped my shoes off and went straight for the stairs. After all it was well past midnight.

"Good night dad" I said as I descent up the stairs.

"Night Bella" He called back while taking a break from chugging his water down.

Making it up the stairs I went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed with my nightly ritual. I washed my face, and then went to use the toilet.

About to get up I felt a nagging in the back of my mind. After getting up and flushing I stood there for a second, trying to figure out what the hell I'm forgetting.

Shrugging it off I went to my room and grabbed my PJ's and started to get dressed in them when that damn feeling came back.

I was forgetting something and it was bugging the hell outta me.

Was I really that scatter brained?

Going to shut my computer off for the night, like every night I looked at the bottom corner to see the time and also saw the date.

I froze and I felt the color drain from my face.

That's what I had forgotten...

It also seems like someone else forgot something...

Mother Nature seemed to have forgotten my monthly gift...

Fuck. My. Life...

_**~~~~~~To BE Continued~~~**_

_**Uh oh...**_

_**I'm going to get alot of negative reviews...i know it.**_

_**Cuz for my last chapter alot off you guys had the same opinion**_

_**So I just know...im psychic... lol jk :P**_

_**But it is a big part of the plot and couldn't ignore it so...i apologize if i pissed people off **_

_**And sorry for any mistake and stuff.**_

_**Alsooooo, I just started to use twitter again, I wasn't really into it earlier, but just started again and well...**_

_**I have no followers...absolutely none...cuz im a pathetic person lol :P**_

_**So if you have twitter can u follow me?**_

_**I have a link on my profile lol**_

_**Cuz on their I'll be updating and talking about my stories so yeah lol :) then i won't have to post cursed A/N's lol**_

_**Go on my FF profile, click the link, and follow! **___

_**Anyway, please review, and if ur mad...can u put it nicely? Lol**_

_**Thank you my dears **___

_**Also sorry for the last few shorter chapters **____** pwease forgive me?**_

_**OH! And also.**_

_**Kate moore? I forget ur temporary account name lol**_

_**But u sent me a review last chapter, wanting me to email you to get back to you...um...I didnt get it. Because FF edit outs that stuff. U will have to write it liek this.**_

_**My hotmail (at) hotmail (dot) com in order for me to get it **___


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on my bed, staring forward with a blank expression. How the hell could this happen?

I mean sure, it was only one day I was late, but I just had this feeling...

Maybe it was just a scare. Hopefully that was all it was.

Well, I would have to tell Jasper that there was at least a possibility that I was pregnant.

Gosh I wonder how that conversation will go...

I would be seeing him tomorrow, so I would talk to him then. So all I could do now was calm myself and hope everything worked out...

Sighing, suddenly tired I stood up and stretched. I went and got ready then proceeded to crawl into bed and wait for the unknown darkness to sweep me away.

I woke up, and groaning I turned to look at the clock and saw it was little after ten. Jasper would be here at 11 to take me to his place for brunch with the family.

Oh joy...

Getting up rather reluctantly I shuffled my way to the bathroom, bringing my bag of toiletries along with me and proceeded to do my morning ritual.

After rinsing my mouth I made my way back to my room and carelessly threw my bag on the bed and went straight for the closet.

Grabbing the first t-shirt I saw which was a plain black one and grabbed some Capri's I started to change into them.

After changing with only one stumble, I went to my computer desk which my phone resided on and check if I had any texts and only saw one. Clicking it I saw it was from Jasper.

_Good morning._

Was all it read. Smiling slightly I sent back my reply then looked at the time and saw it was 10:50.

Rushing downstairs I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my shoes then sat in the living room, watching TV while waiting for Jasper to arrive.

Seeing Jasper black Mercedes pull up I then stood up and rushed out the door, swiftly locking it and darted down the stairs and walk way to his car and slide in rather gracefully.

Once in a life time thing...trust me.

He turned in his seat and smiled rather sweetly at me and leaned over then pressed a quick peck to my lips, pulled away then put the car in gear and pulled away.

The ride to the Cullen's house was quite, but what did you expect. But I was still nervous. I was just thinking about the possibility that I was preggers.

Jasper smoothly pulled up the Cullen drive way and killed the engine then climbed out as I scrambled out to keep up with him. He opened the door to the house, fluidly took of his jacket to hang it up then walked down the hall, leaving me tangled in my jacket as I tried to tear the stupid thing off.

I scurried down the hall to find Jasper lounging in the kitchen at the island as Esme worked the kitchen as she made brunch.

I went and sat down beside him then he turned and smiled at me then reached for my hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

I gave a half smile and I saw a spark of worry flash in his orbs.

I turned my head away before he could start his visual inspection. Of course he knew something was wrong with me. I wasn't the best actress and the worst liar possible.

Esme scurried off to the dining room with plates and cutlery in her arms and I heard her setting up the table. I stood up and went off to help her; she flashed me a grateful smile.

"Thank you" she said then walked off into the kitchen to grab the food I'm sure.

She came back in, her arms full with plates stacked high with food, Jasper behind her helping her also.

They set the food on the table and arranged it for easy access then Esme called out that it was time for brunch.

I heard the sound of footstep rushing down the stairs and saw Emmett burst into the room not even five seconds later.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my hold as I saw the excitement in his eyes, like that of a child on Christmas morning...all for food.

Rose came in only a few seconds after him, an annoyed look in her eyes. I turned away and caught Jasper's gaze, the worry still there as he watched me.

He knew something was off.

I smiled, but I could even tell it felt twisted and wrong, more like a grimace then a smile.

...

Brunch was pleasant enough. The family included me in the random chatter and I was even starting to loosen up. I laughed, I joked around with Emmett and it was nice. When brunch was over the nervous twist in my stomach returned, almost ten times worse then what it was before brunch. Because I would have to tell Jasper soon, preferably when his family wasn't there to witness the conversation.

After helping Esme clear the table I motioned for Jasper to follow me and started my way up the stairs.

I made my way into his room and carelessly plopped myself on his bed and waited for Jasper to enter. He entered and shut the door behind him then sat down beside me, looking at me with concern.

I looked at him for a few moments, trying to find away to tell him that I might be pregnant. It wasn't an easy thing to do. I always thought I would start a family when I was older, like 25. Not 17.

Maybe I should just mouth the words, and not actually say them. It's not like he would notice the difference.

Or I could type them in a text, and then run for the hills like the coward that I feel like.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out.

Well...shit.

That didn't go as planned.

I might not even be pregnant...but I think I kept telling myself that so I wouldn't panic like a mentally disturbed person...

Jasper just started at me, frozen like a statue.

I had the feeling he knew what I said...

The time he sat still was unbearable and felt like an eternity.

He finally moved, very slowly and stiffly, like that of an un-oiled robot.

I saw his throat constrict as he swallowed and he turned back to me, his eyes widened.

He opened his mouth, almost as if to say something, and then closed it. I saw that he was barely breathing as he continued to stare at me in pure absolute shock.

He grabbed my hand and held it between his hands and mouthed the words "You sure?" He looked slightly panicked as he waited for my response.

"Well...not 100%, I'm just late" I elaborated.

He seemed to relax, but not much.

'We need to make sure' He mouthed the words then stood up then made his way to the door then turned to me, waiting for me to follow suit.

I stood up then followed him out his room door and down the stairs to the front door. He robotically grabbed his jacket then walked out the door. I snatched my jacket and ran out after him then ran to the passenger side of the car as he started the engine. He didn't wait for me to buckle my seat belt like he usually did. As soon as my door was shut he pulled out and down the road that led the world to the Cullen's.

I could see his posture was very stiff as he drove on the highway.

The tension between was suffocating.

I saw the sign that said Forks town limits and knew he was taking me out of town. I would just have to wait and see what he planned to do.

...

A little while later he pulled up to a pharmacy in Port Angeles. He turned to me.

'You should go in and get a test. I'll wait here' He mouthed the words to me.

Nodding stiffly I stumbled out of the car and made my way inside.

I guess the reason why he took me here was in Forks, everyone knew everyone. People would gossip if they saw me buying a test in Forks and the rents would defiantly find out maybe...a half hour I bought it?

I walked in and went down the aisle and saw the different kinds of test.

God which one do I pick?

What's the difference?

Just grabbing one...I paused then grabbed a second, just make sure then shyly walked to the counter and couldn't meet the elderly lady's eyes and she scanned my items.

After I paid and she put them in a bag, I caught her glance and she smiled at me.

"Have a good day" she smiled, but it was almost sympathetic.

"Thank you. You too" I nodded then scurried out the store.

I saw Jasper in the Car then saw a Star bucks was just next door. I looked at him and held my finger up for a moment.

He tilted his head in a curious way, I then turned then ran in the store and into the bathroom.

I went into the room, locked the door then pulled out the test.

...

Three minutes.

These were the longest three minutes of my entire life.

I leaned against the wall staring at the two sticks in almost a trance like state.

I looked at my watch and saw only two minutes had passed.

For fucking crying out loud!

Hurry the hell up!

I nervously chewed my bottom lip, waiting for the next minute to finish.

I looked at my watch and saw my three minutes was up.

The moment of truth.

Trying to take a calming deep breath that in reality made me more nervous I took a few steps and looked at the tests.

They read...

_**~~~~To Be continued~~~~**_

_**Im so so sorry.**_

_**I was scared to update -_-**_

_**The last chapter got alot of mixed reviews and I wimped out.**_

_**But since im taking about that let me say a few words.**_

_**Im going thumper style!**_

_**If don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Get out Don't read the story. I don't care.**_

_**Cuz last chapter I knew some people weren't going to be happy, so I said be nice about it and few of you guys just totally spazzed. **_

_**Don't yell, and don't swear. Stop being a couple of ignorant asses.**_

_**And some of you were totally sweet and I thank you guys for that. I love you :D**_

_**Also, because this is MY story, I'm writing it for me. It's to make me happy but also you guys.**_

_**I know it will piss some of you off but...right now I don't really care. **_

_**I did but some of you totally pissed me off. I can take constructive criticism. But not when you guys are just being plain rude. **_

_**This is my story and im writing it the way i want, you don't like? Then leave.**_

_**And im trying to get my motivation for my other story PRETEND **_

_**And I wrote a new story, another JASx BEL story and it's going to almost like a back ground story. Pretend and Unheard love are my top two, Love of time will be last on the list until im finished these two **___

_**But i will update Love of time every once in awhile, im also not really happy with it, to me it could be tons better so i may edit it then re post it some time.**_

_**And i'll try to update this one more. Im sorry. I havnt abandoned it!**_

_**Love you **_


	10. Message and VOTE! very important!

Hey everyone sorry.

I know u hate A/N's but i will replace this with the real chapter when i get it written and edited and junk :D

Buuut...im getting alot of mixed reviews so YOU guys are going to decide

Go to my profile and vote for what scenario you want.

I will go with the one that gets the most votes. Might take some time before i update because of this but oh well, vote! I will give you guys maaaybe...a week or two to vote!

Because i cant even write it if i have no idea what im doing lol.

I have endings for either choice so its okay!

Next update hopefully i will have TWO chapters done!

:D so u will know i updated instead of being misinformed lol

VOTE!

Love you :D

And try to only vote once...just saying...im not sure if i have the setting the allows multi lol

:P

Oh and also...I guess it's been brought to my attention by a...viewer...is a nice way to put it :/

That in my last chapter, the A/N could have offended people.

Well...all I was trying to do was stand my ground and let u know where I stand, I wasn't trying to tell people "Fuck off" as you put it, oh lovely baby sparks...

Don't need people attacking me in reviews...all i need is constrictive criticism ...not frickin flames and insults.

So im trying to apologize if i insulted you guys at all.

And i know that I will lose a reader or two...it probably happens to every story.

Hell, even I have liked a story then forgot about it or thought it went dull and stopped reading it.

Like i said...Im going thumper style!

Don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!

Don't go all animal ballistic on me lmao

I love reading everyone's opinions, I really do, but it does bring me down if it's just to insult to my story.

So...it's probably better for everyone if u don't like the story, don't read it...it will only anger u further and then make me either sad, pissed or annoyed lol

Love you guys, and special thanks to those who have stuck with this story from the very beginning! LOVE YOU!


	11. Extremely important!

Hey everybody.

I'm so sorry for not updating!

But my stories are on a break. I was behind in school, which majorly sucked cuz I was really really sick, and now when I was writing the next chapter, my computer decided to go all wompy. It crashed and now says no boot filename received and operating system not found, and it's probably gonna cost me a leg to fix….so if u ppl know a way to fix it, let me know. I can check my email with my fone, so just PM me and it will send an email to my account.

I'm really sorry, I'm on a friend comp right now, but I'll see if I can go to the library everyone in awhile and write a chapter.

Also, I'm announcing this…

I'm writing a book. Well, two actually lol. I'm writing one that's different and I'm writing Unheard love actually. Of course Unheard love is going to be slightly different but still lol

But…I'm free handing it and im probably going to get carpontunel or however u spell it lmao

Oh well.

So yeah, I'm like half way finished writing those two XD

I'm pretty excited lol

I'm also doing research on publishers and stuff…been busy :P

But I just wanted to let u all know, im not abandoning this story ahaha

I will get back to it…eventually.

Again

Im very sorry


	12. Chapter 12

They read negative!

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I'm also feeling a little lightheaded…can a person get lightheaded with relief?

Apparently one can.

Unable to stop the smile from over taking my face, I grabbed the sticks then shoved them back into the bag. Walking out of the bathroom, I basically danced to the door. Seeing Jasper patiently waiting in the car my smile impossibly grew larger.

We wouldn't have the stress of an unplanned pregnancy.

Life was sweet.

Besides, we had plenty of time to make babies. Just not when we were basically kids ourselves.

Jasper finally spotted me, looking slightly puzzled as to why I looked like I won the lottery.

Jumping into the car, I turned to his questioning gaze then pulled out a stick, showing him the amazing minus sign.

"Not pregnant!" I smiled.

He seemed to sink into his seat, relief flooding his features.

He nodded before a slight smile over took his mouth. He turned the engine alive before pulling out. He turned on the radio as we drove, knowing I liked to listen to music as we rode.

He drove me home, pulling up in front of my house. He killed the engine before turning to me.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"I better get going. Got to go make dinner" I said.

He nodded before leaning over, capturing my lips in a tender kiss. He pulled away, smiling.

I returned his smile before climbing out. I walked up the front walk an up the stairs, only stumbling once. After I opened the front door I heard Jaspers car engine hum alive before I turned to see him drive away.

I walked inside, quickly slipping off my shoes. I then remembered the tests then looked around, not seeing them. I then realized I must have left them in Jaspers car.

Whoops.

Shrugging, I walked into the kitchen, seeing Charlie having a cup of coffee.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was…interesting" I said as I opened the fridge, wondering what I show make.

"What you do?" Charlie asked.

Of all the days he chose to be snoopy and observant, he chose today.

Just my luck.

"Spent time with Jasper" I said as I pulled out carrots and other types of vegetables.

Charlie is just going to have to be happy with steak and vegi's.

Resting them on the counter, I went over to a drawer then pulled out the cutting board. Going over to the sink, I grabbed the vegi's then ran them under the cool liquid.

Once I grabbed a sharp knife, I skillfully started to chop up the vegetables.

Well, I thought it was skillfully. But the sharp sting on my index and the river of scarlet on the silver blade said otherwise.

"Son of a bitch!" I grunted before rushing to the sink.

"Bella!" Charlie said with a scolding tone.

Puh-lease!

I basically almost sliced my finger off, and may bleed to death and he's worried about my language?

Talk about needing to get your priorities straight!

"Sorry" I groaned as I squeezed the tip of my finger, hoping to stop the flow of crimson.

I _soooo _didn't need to get sick right now.

"Not good" I moaned as I felt my insides churn.

With blood I fainted. Never got sick…

And with that lost thought I threw up my whole stomach into the sink.

Which is pretty disgusting considering my hands were in there, causing another bout of hacking into the sink.

GROSS.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked in alarm

No, I throw up in the sink all the time…

But I just nodded as I rinsed my hands.

"Order pizza" I said weakly before I walked away.

And just when my day was tuning around…

Basically crawling up the stairs I shuffled into my room. Going over to my bed, I slowly laid down, as not to upset my stomach.

Rolling over to face the window, I looked out and saw the old birch, the full moon behind the sleeping branches.

How come up until now I didn't realize that it looked like a face?

Feeling my phone vibrate, I groaned before gingerly rolling over. Snatching my phone from my pocket, I looked at the caller ID.

_Jasper._

Opening the text I read…

_How's your evening going?_

It was going well until…that episode in the kitchen.

_I've had better. Not feeling so hot._

I replied. I rested my phone on my stomach as I rested my eyes. After a short few minutes I felt it vibrate, snapping me from my relaxed trance.

_Oh noes :( Whats wrong?_

Grimacing in disgust at the memory I replied.

_I got sick. Should be fine in a bit tho_

Once again a speedy reply.

_You better get some rest. I'll text you in the morning. Love you. _

Smiling at the text, I decided I would reply before I went to bed. Slowly getting up, I felt the world spin round.

_Mother hell_

Was my last conscious thought.

_**~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~**_

_**I'm soooooooo sorry! **_

_**I tried for sooner but…couldn't…The only reason why I'm able to write now is well…**_

_**I fell down stairs the other day and my friend lent me there laptop so I wouldn't get uber bored in bed :/**_

_**I'll try to steal computer here and there so I can write **___

_**And I know this one can be better and longer but well…I'm not feeling well. I wanna sleep! Lol and it only like 2 lmao.**_

_**And m y thoughts and prayers go to Japan! Hope everything get better! **___


End file.
